Kyre's adventures with naruto and the gang
by Tigerdaemonlover
Summary: Join Kyre,the eight tailed tiger demons container,on a twist of adventure,meeting Naruto and his gang and trekking through humor and action along the way!ya,bad at summaries,this is also my first one,so be nice, please. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Li Kyre's story

A long time ago, there was a demon that threaded the people of the Fire Village. His name was Darkclaws, the eight tailed tiger demon. He was second strongest of the nine demons. He attacked the Fire Village without warning. The Ryuukage's Father, Kimosha, was able to seal the terrible monster inside a young girl names Li Kyre. This is how our story begins.

"Sir, the chakra strength of this…this monster is too great!"

"Don't worry," Kimosha said to the young genin calmly, "it will be stopped no matter what. This village will not fall."

A large explosion shook the very Earth at that moment; Kimosha turned around and saw that the demon was almost at the gates.

"I will end this once and for all," he said, striding out, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you going to do Kimosha-sama?" the genin asked.

"You will see. First, get your sister at the hospital. Her name is, Li Kyre. Tell the nurse that it's important to take her."

"Are you sure sir?"

"She may be our only hope, hurry!"

"Yes sir!" said the genin as he bowed and jumped away towards the hospital as fast as possible.

"She_ is_ our only hope." Kimosha muttered to himself, he hated what he was about to do, but it was the only way. He walked out of the village gates and towards the demon that towered over the trees.

"Kimosha-sama, I've got her!" the genin shouted catching up with Kimosha, the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Thank-you, Kaz. I'm sure your sister will one day be a hero." Kimosha whispered sadly.

"I'm sure she will…" Kaz mumbled.

Kimosha walked down the dirt road with Kaz not knowing that he'd never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO! there I said it! *cries*

"Summoning jutsu!" Kimoshi shouted putting his bleeding thumb on the ground as a huge wolf appeared out of nowhere.

"You summoned me?" growled the wolf angrily.

"I need your help, get me as close as you can to that demon." Kimosha ordered.

"Piece of cake, climb on." The wolf said with enthusiasm. "I haven't done anything for the past couple months."

Kimosha leaped onto the wolf's head and faced the Hachibi with narrowed eyes.

"You have threaded my people and for that you will be punished!" he shouted as the wolf started to dash towards the Hachibi.

"What do you think you'll do, tiny little human?" asked the ever more aggravated Darkclaws.

The wolf stopped, he felt too close already, "This is where I stop Kimosha, do what you must."

"Thank-you," Kimosha said with as must might as he could muster, "Now I will show you what I am planning to do," he said as he put out his hands and started to do a couple hand signs.

"What are you doing? A jutsu that probably won't work I suppose," The Hachibi said as he rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt it," Kimosha said as he held out Kyre in front of him.

"A baby? Have you lost your mind?? A baby won't help you here!" the Hachibi laughed out loud.

"Kai!" Kimosha exclaimed as loudly as possible as the jutsu was expelled.

"What? Wait a minute…no! You can't be serious!" Darkclaws exclaimed as he realized what was happening.

"You are correct. I am sealing you forever; you will never destroy another village again!" Kimosha smiled through gridded teeth.

"No!" Darkclaws yelled as he began to be absorbed into the baby's abdomen.

"I did it…* Kimosha sighed with relief, thanks to the Fourth Hokage of Konaha, he Kimosha was able to protect his village from destruction. The Fourth had been his friend and had taught him the sealing jutsu he had created to trap even the mightiest demon.

Kimosha's summoned wolf put him down gently, "You did a good job Kimosho," was his last words before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kimosha lay there for a couple minutes, knowing his life would soon pass as the Fourth Hokage had told him. He smiled knowing that he was dying for his village; this was the way he had pictured his dead, saving the village in sacrifice of his life. He looked at the little baby next to him and frowned a little, he was very grateful that he had saved the village, but he didn't want to know how this child would be treated, as a hero, or a monster. He pushed those thoughts out of this dazed head, _Of course they'll think of her as a hero as I do her_. He then thought of his son, how he would coop with his loss. A tear fell from his eye as he thought about it. _He'll be fine…Kimoshi will succeed in life, I know it._ He closed his eyes and waited for the moment of departure to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! This chapter is really short, sorry. Had a long day.

I DO NOT own naruto, as everyone should know....

Fourteen years later we find Kyre training alone, like she did every day, without her team, as usual. This is where we begin Kyre, story.

"Hi-ya!" Kyre roared as she hit a tree with brute strength, making it topple. "I can't believe I have to go on another escort mission!" she shouted out loud. She was getting sick of all these easy missions, she felt as if she wasn't challenged enough.

"Kyre calm down."

"Huh?" Kyre turned around to see her sensei behind her.

"Oh! Yamen-sensei! S-sorry…" Kyre said looking down as she kicked the ground.

"I know how you feel, Kyre." Yamen said and smiled.

"I used to think I wasn't challenged enough either. Now that I see that you feel the way I did, I have decided to ask Kimoshi-sama if he would give you an A-rank mission with me. The rest of the team is having a break. Would you like that?"

"Would I?! I'd love it! Thank-you, Yamen-sensei!" she said, smiling happily, "When do we start?" she asked.

"Hahaha," Yamen laughed, "we'll start as soon as possible, I'll tell you when."

"Alright, I better go home and get ready! Bye Yamen-sensei!" she yelled as she ran as fast as possible to her small apartment.

Yamen smiled, Kyre was one of the strongest chunnin he had ever trained, and sometimes he felt like she was teaching him. He went to Kimoshi's office to ask for a rank-A mission.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Yamen? You know she could lose control," Kimoshi said worriedly.

"Kimoshi-sama, you know that she hasn't lost control for ages. I feel like she's never needed him, she's the strongest chuunin I know. There is no way that the demon will overtake her." Yamen said with confidence.

Kimoshi sighed, "Well, I know I can trust you, if anything happens, report back quickly, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Yamen said.

Kimoshi look at his files trying to find a suitable mission.

"Hm…where's a good mis----ah-ha, have one," He exclaimed as he pulled out a document. "This mission will be about a…hm, weeklong mission. You have to go and rescue one of the Feudal Lords daughters who was kidnapped. She is known to be located in the country of rice."

"I see. We'll get her back soon," Yamen said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you will," Kimoshi smiled.

Yamen disappears to go find Kyre to tell her the mission would start the next morning.

"Are you serious?" Kyre asked happily, "Kimoshi-sama is actually letting me go on the mission?!"

Yamen nodded, "We will be leaving tomorrow morning. We'll be meeting in the training grounds at dawn."

"Got it," Kyre said seriously now.

Yamen laughed, "You're very enthusiastic these days, aren't you?"

"Always," Kyre giggled.

At that, Yamen left to get prepared himself. He couldn't wait to see his student's full power without the rest of the team dragging them behind. He didn't want to see the demon come out, of course not; he wanted to see his student's own power at work.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, as Kyre slept, someone walked into her room. Looking around, he spotted Kyre sleeping, mumbling angrily.

"She's here," He whispered into a wireless radio.

"Kill her…" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes sir," He said as he took out a kunai soundlessly. "This monster has no right here, it's time for it to pay for what it did to the village," He whispered angrily to himself stabbing Kyre in the stomach as hard as possible. He felt blood droplets hit his face, it was warm and it smelled salty. This assassin had a lot of washing to do after this.

"Gah!" Kyre coughed out blood and clenched her teeth, "Wh---what's going on--!"

Feeling panicked, the assassin swiped at Kyre's face.

"Ack!" she gasped and put her hand to her right eye, feeling the pain go all over her body.

"Why aren't you dead yet?!" the assassin yelled, kicking Kyre off the blood soaked bed.

As Kyre lay there taking the pain of the boot kicking her in the back, she suddenly twisted around and grabbed the assassin's leg in mid swing.

"W-what?" he blurted out, shocked and scared. Lying in front of him was Kyre but she was different. Her eyes were compound and golden-orange, she had fangs protruding out of her mouth, and her nails had become claws as hard as steel.

"Aaahhh!" the assassin shouted. He hadn't expected this. He thought that the job would be easy, one stab, and then go. He hadn't expected her to fight back. Then he remembered, in his haste, he had stabbed the stomach, not the chest. What a stupid mistake! As Kyre squeezed his leg harder and harder, as the claws dug into his skin, he knew he wouldn't make it out alive.

"What are you doing here?" Kyre asked though gridded teeth as she started to stand up, blood still pouring out of her wounds.

"You monster, you should have never walked the face of this Earth, go to Hell!" the assassin yelled out in panic.

Kyre grabbed his throat then and looked him in the eyes.

"Is that your reason for coming here?! Are you insane?! What have I done to anyone?!" she shouted in his face.

"I-it's not m-my fault, I-I was h-hired," He gasped as he tried to breath.

"Hired?" Kyre asked narrowing her eyes angrily, "By whom?"

"H-he didn't e-even tell me his n-name. He just s-said that t-there was a l-large sum i-involved."

"Is that so? I'll tell you what, I'll let you go free if you tell your 'boss' that there's no way to kill me now, I'm on alert."

"H-hai!"

"Leave now," Kyre growled as she threw the assassin out the window. Walking to the window, she looked down to see the man running as fast as possible down the street. _Finally…some peace and quiet…_ she thought to herself as her eyes became coal black again and her fangs shrunk.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she fell to the ground, feeling the pain again. _Maybe I should rest…_ she though dazed from the pain and loss of blood, unable to think straight. _Ya…that's it, rest._ She thought as she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Yamen went to the practice field and waited for Kyre to come. _ That's odd,_ he thought, _normally Kyre's here first._ He waited for about half an hour before he started to get worried, nothing would keep Kyre from coming. She was so excited yesterday. He decided to go to her house to check up on her.

"Hey Kyre," He whispered when he got to her apartment, tapping on her window. "Kyre, wake up," He said a little louder actually looking into the room to see the horrifying sight in front of him. Kyre was on the ground covered in blood, the whole room was stained in blood. He opened the window quickly and ran to Kyre's side.

"Kyre, wake up!" he screamed.

He looked at Kyre's face and saw that she had a deep wound on her right eye. He noted sadly how pale she was but was filled with relief when he saw she was breathing.

"Kyre, you're going to be alright, don't worry," He said cradling Kyre in his arms and ran as fast as possible to the hospital.

About five minutes later he arrived at the hospital panting.

"Sir, is something w----!!" the receptionist stopped dead when she saw the girl that Yamen was carrying.

"Oh…my…god," She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Find a doctor now!" Yamen commanded.

"Oh, of course," The receptionist replied phasing back from the shock. She picked up a phone and paged Dr. Himoshi.

"Sir, the girl…Li Kyre's here. We need her in the emergency room now," She paused while she listened to his reply, "Thank-you Dr. Himoshi," She said and hung up the phone.

"A stretcher is coming here now," She reported to Yamen.

"Arigato," Yamen said as he waited for the stretcher to arrive.

When the stretcher did arrive, Kyre was breathing faster than normal and Yamen put her on the stretcher carefully.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," said the receptionist, "Dr. Himoshi's the best doctor here."

Yamen nodded, "I have to go. I'll be back soon."

About four hours later Yamen came back to check on Kyre's condition.

"How is she?" he asked the receptionist.

"She's sleeping right now, she had to have a blood transfusion, but other than that, her wounds have healed quicker than Dr. Himoshi expected. It only took about an hour or two, she's totally healed physically. There is only one funny thing about her eye.

"What?" Yamen asked.

The doctors lifted her eye lid and saw that her eye is golden-yellow with a slit for a pupil. It was very strange; I don't think it will turn back to its normal color."

Kyre's injured eye was compound now? Well, it did take a lot of chakra to heal the eye. Perhaps the Hachibi got a little carried away.

"When she wakes up she'll be ready to leave. This is the quickest healing Dr. Himoshi has ever seen in his life." The receptionist concluded.

Yamen looked was in a state of shock. Kyre had healed in less than a day? He knew that she had an amazing healing rate, but he didn't know it would be so fast when it came down to mortal wounds.

"Could I see here?" he asked.

"I believe so, room 212."

"Thanks."

As he walked down the corridor, he thought about that day when he and his friend Kimoshi had been chuunin and the Hachibi had attacked. He remembered seeing Kaz running by him with Kyre in his arms; she seemed so small and innocent then. No one had ever thought that she would be the container for the eight-tailed-demon. They hated her the second it was sealed inside her. Even now, after fourteen years, people still resented her. Looking to his left he saw he had skipped Kyre's door, for he was so deep in thought. When he turned around and opened the door, he saw Kyre sitting up in bed and looking out the window.

"I see you're awake, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Yamen asked.

"Oh…hi Yamen-sensei," Kyre mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess this means we can't go on that mission, huh?"

"We can still go. You're being let out in an hour and I've packed your stuff for you." He got out a small, wrapped up bundle, "Here are your clothes," he said smiling.

Kyre looked at him with disgust, "You looked in my clothes drawers?!"

"No! No it's not like that! I didn't see anything, I just saw them next to your bed and I picked them up for you, same with your bag. No harm done, see?"

Kyre rolled her eyes, "Thanks sensei."

Then Yamen noticed something strange, "Hey, Kyre, I have a question for you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"How come you still have that cut on your eye?"

"Cut? What cut?"

"You mean you don't remember you have that cut?"

"I remember getting it but I didn't know it didn't heal."

"It's actually more of a scar now."

"Oh, perfect. My first battle wound."

"I guess so."

"Thanks. That really made my day sensei."

"Sorry."

"So, now what, sensei?"

"Well, since you're getting out soon, meet me at the training field like we planned."

"Okay."

"I'll see you there," Yamen said and with that he disappeared.

About an hour or so later, Yamen saw Kyre running towards him.

"You made it," He said with a grin.

"Ya! Let's go!" Kyre shouted out excitedly.

"Okay, let's move," Yamen said as he started out of the village.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Kyre said, "what's the mission about?"

"We have to do a rescue mission."

"Nani?! Isn't that a C-rank or something?!"

"It's one of the Feudal Lords daughters; she's going to be properly guarded. This is going to be difficult, even for me."

"Sweet!"

"Kyre, you really have to be serious about this, there are going to be a lot of dangers along the way."

"I understand sensei."

"Now we have to stop at Konaha for some supplies, is that alright?"

"What kind of supplies?"

"Um…oh nothing," He said blushing.

"Oh great…are you getting one of those books again?"

"Um…well, you see, their very good and addic----"

"I don't want to hear anymore! Lalala!"

"You're so mean …"

"And you're a pervert."

"Ah, touché!"

"Ugh…"

A couple hours passed before they got to Konaha. It was almost night fall by then because of a certain backup of comebacks and insults flung from sensei to pupil.

"Finally we're here." Yamen sighed.

"No thanks to you…" Kyre muttered.

Yamen twitched, brushing off his students comment, "You go do whatever you want here, meet me back here in an hour or so."

"Sure, whatever you say sensei."

As Yamen walked off, Kyre went in the complete opposite direction to be sure she wouldn't bump into him reading his perverted books.


	6. Chapter 6

"What to do," She muttered to herself. Normally when she was on a mission with the rest of the team, they didn't stop at other villages to get the perverted books Yamen liked so much. They would have more time on their hands if they left this very minute but she knew she couldn't object to Yamen, he was her sensei after all.

"Who are you?" a strange voice asked from behind Kyre.

"Huh?" she turned around slightly surprised.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before," Said the voice again, but this time Kyre saw the speaker. It was a boy about her age, maybe a couple months younger, with spiky blonde hair, and wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. Kyre crossed her arms together, he looked like an idiot.

"My names Li Kyre, what's yours?" she asked.

"My names Uzamaki Naruto!" he said smiling widely.

"Right…well good to meet you, bye."

"Wait, I have another question for you."

Kyre sighed, "What?"

"What village are you from? I've only seen one other person with that headband symbol."

Kyre stared at him blankly, he'd never heard of the Fire Village before; this person really was an idiot.

"I come from the Fire Village, duh."

"The Fire Village? I've never heard of the place," he said frowning.

Kyre twitched; it wasn't like the Fire Village wasn't on the map or anything. Did this guy even read maps?

"You're serious? You've never hear of the Fire Village….ever?"

"No."

"Okay then…nice talking to you but I have to get going soon."

"Um…okay."

Kyre walked away from the still puzzled Naruto as fast as she could; she couldn't stand the stench of stupidity. While she was walking she thought that it would be a good idea to stock up on extra weapons so she went to the weapons store and bought some extra kunai, shurikens, explosive tags, and smoke bombs.

When she looked at the shops clock, she saw that she had to be at the gates in five minutes. When she left the store she went onto a roof and started to jump from roof to roof, back to the main gates.

"Sensei?" She looked around to see that he wasn't there._ What an idiot,_ she thought, _He tells me to be here in an hour and he's not even here yet, come to think of it, he's probably still reading his book. Yuck._

She decided to wait since she wasn't in the mood to play 'go find the teacher.' Twenty minutes passed, and still there was no sign of Yamen. She sighed and unwillingly went on a search for him.

"Yamen-sensei, where are you?!" Kyre kept calling out and where did she find him? In a tree that's where, reading a new book of perverted-ness.

"Yamen-sensei, what are you doing?! You're an hour late. God damn it!"

"Hm, what, I am??" Yamen asked his voice slurred.

Kyre slapped her head, "You perverted baka…"

"Hey, no one calls me a baka! Let's go," He said as he put his book into his weapons pouch and jumped out of the tree.

"Finally," Kyre said rolling her eyes.

As they ran though the forest, Yamen kept making wrong turns because he was distracted by his stupid perverted novel. Or at least….that's what Kyre thought.

"Yamen-sensei! This is your tenth wrong turn! What's going on it that stupid head of yours?!" Kyre shouted at him, she was getting really pissed.

"S-sorry…I don't feel so good all of the sudden…"

"You don't feel well?"

"I need to sit down for a second…"

"Um…sure, okay…" Kyre said as she sat down on the moss covered forest floor.

"Thanks Kyre…I-I don't know why I feel so weak…" he said as he sat down heavily.

"Sensei?"

At that moment, Yamen fell to the ground almost as if he was asleep.

"Sensei!" Kyre said, standing quickly and running to her sensei's side.

"Well, wel, it seems your sensei is a little down. Actually, I'm surprised you're still alive. My little assassin didn't do a very good job."

"Who said that?" Kyre demanded as she got up and looked around.

"I know you know me…Kyre."

Kyre narrowed her eyes, who did she know that would do such a horrible thing to her own sensei.

"Have you guessed it yet?" said the voice from all directions.

Kyre thought and thought…it couldn't be Naruto; he didn't seem like the smart type to pull something like this off. Unless it was…

"Kaz?!"

"That's right sis. I was passing though when I saw you; it's been fourteen years. You've grown up." Kaz's voice echoed off the trees.

"What do you want? I thought you were dead."

"Well, my goal is to kill you. Let's just say I hired myself as an assassin, since mine didn't do anything," Kaz said calmly.

"Kill me? What did I do?" Kyre asked stunned by the answer.

"What did you do? You killed our parent, that's what," Kaz said bitterly.

"Is that the only reason? It wasn't my fault our parents are dead!"

"Yes it is. You lost control of that demon of yours, you killed them."

"I was a baby for crying out loud! How was I supposed to stop a demon, a thousand times stronger than me, take over my body?!"

"I dunno," Kaz said slightly irritated, all I know is that I need my revenge. I've been an outlaw for years; I've trained myself to be strong enough to kill you. So now it's time to test my skills," Kaz said as he walked right in front of Kyre's face, grinning evilly at his younger and supposedly weaker sister.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kaz," Kyre pleaded, "Please…don't do this."

"My nightmares won't end until you are out of my life. Kimosha-sama had said that you would become a hero to our village, that you would become stronger than strong, he said that our parents and I would treat you the same, always. He said that you would be the most respected in the village. Well, guess what. You are respected by the village, but you killed our parents and I don't like you. I don't know if you've become stronger than strong, I guess I'll find out today."

Kyre narrowed her eyes. Why did Kaz have such a problem with her, it wasn't her fault their parents were dead. He just couldn't seem to get over their deaths.

"If you didn't want me to become a demon…then why didn't you switch me with some other baby in the infirmary? I could have been normal and some other kid would have to bear this burden! I never asked for this, you should know that," Kyre exclaimed.

"Kimosha-sama requested you and you alone; I couldn't go against his wishes. He thought that you would be best. He didn't give me a reason," Kaz protested.

"Then why do you hate me so much, now?!" Kyre demanded angrily.

Kaz stayed silent, looking into Kyre's coal black eyes. He thought about the last day he had seen her. She had looked so innocent, so small. Now she looked tough and angry, her whole face changed by the blood and violence she had seen in her life. She looked like their mother. He felt a need to be with her yet…he couldn't leave her alive. She had killed the only two people who he had loved. He had never forgiven her for what she had done, for what Darkclaws had done.

He clenched him fists and aimed a punch at Kyre's face with as much force as he could. As he felt the blow connect he knew that he would regret what he had done sooner or later.

"Agh!" Kyre grunted as she fell to the ground covering her bloody nose. As she got up she took her hand away from her face and looked at Kaz with a twist of anger and sadness in her eyes. Her brother, the one she thought was dead her whole life, had come back, but not the way she thought he would. He was trying to kill her. She lifted her clenched fist at Kaz's face and threw it with all her might.

Kaz dodged and then grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. He felt the excitement of the battle pulse through this whole body, he wanted to keep fighting. He wanted to win no matter what the cost was.

As Kyre landed on the ground she lost all her breath, working on breathing, she gasping for air and stared at the sky. She knew it was dangerous not to fight back, she knew that Kaz was aiming to kill her. She swung her leg behind Kaz's foot and tripped him. Getting up as quickly as possible, she slammed her foot into his stomach with some chakra to make the hit extra painful.

Kaz felt the impact hit him and then the blood coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe that he had made such a stupid mistake. He never thought that she would trip him; he wasn't prepared for the blow that sent an impact all over his body.

"Get up and fight," Kyre commanded. She jumped away from him to give him some room. She eyed him carefully, watching for any tricks.

When Kaz got up he stared at Kyre's face, clutching his aching ribs. At that moment, he finally noticed the long scar over her right eye. He was curious how she had gotten the wound.

"Hey sis, I've got one question for you before we begin," Kaz said in a casual tone, eyeing Kyre's expression.

Kyre eyed him cautiously, "What?"

"Where did you get that interesting scar on your eye?" Kaz asked, smiling.

Kyre looked surprised, "You want to know where I got this stupid scar? What are you doing? Stalling? "

"No, of course not, I'm just merely interested."

Kyre sighed; this was one thing she hadn't expected.

"Fine…I'll tell you…I got attacked by an assassin. There, you happy now?"

"Thank you for sharing," Kaz said and suddenly disappeared.

_I knew it_, Kyre thought, _He was just stalling!_ She turned around, checking the scenery.

Kaz came up behind Kyre with lightning speed, punching her square in the jaw. He smiled. She wasn't as strong as he thought she was. Then she disappeared. Replaced by a log! He had thought about this, he knew that sooner or later, she would use replacement; now all he had to do was find her before she got him.

Kyre landed on a branch, overlooking the clearing. She had one thing in mind, staying alive. She looked down to see Kaz searching around, trying to find her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Up here!" She said, almost tauntingly.

Kaz looked up and saw Kyre leaning on a tree, watching him. How long had she been staring at him?

He smiled and lifted his hands, performing three hand signs before he pointed at Kyre's figure.

Kyre looked at him, what was he doing? The jutsu didn't even have a name. He was just pointing at her. Nothing was happening at all. She just stared at him like he was mad, then, without warning, a blast of fire as thin as an arrow and as fast as a bullet went hurdling out of Kaz's fingers and directly at her.

She tried to jump away, but something was holding her back, an invisible force. Then it struck. It burned as it went through her abdomen, the pain was unbearable. She fell out of the tree and onto the ground with a thud. As she lay there, she smelled her own blood. It made her feel sick.

"Well, well, well," Kaz chided, "it seems that the great Darkclaws was no match for Kaz. You couldn't have fought me at all, could you? Kyre, I thought you were better than this. I heard that you were the real deal. Top notch fighter. I guess they were wrong."

Kyre tried to get up but the pain was too great. It was spreading through her entire body. She felt as if she was being lit on fire. Whatever that jutsu was, it was one that she hoped she wouldn't see again. She tried again to get up, this time the pain was dulled by a numbing sensation. She couldn't feel her limbs, she couldn't move them.

"Isn't this a great jutsu?" Kaz asked as he started to smirk. "I invented it just for you. You see, it numbs you with pain and now you probably can't move. I was going to use this incase Darkclaws decided to join in, it's so powerful, I wasn't really expecting to use it on you when you were in your human form. I guess I decided to go with the flow, if you know what I mean."

Kyre closed her eyes; the numbness was going towards her head. She knew that she would lose consciousness soon. She had only one hope. She looked deep inside herself. Then she saw what she was looking for, the iron cage of the Hachibi.

"What is it?" Darkclaws growled.

"I need your help…" Kyre said almost unwillingly.

"_My_ help?" Darkclaws seemed surprised.

"I need some of your chakra…I need to get this numbness out of my system," Kyre explained.

"You do realize that when the numbness goes away, the pain will still be there. Like that kid said his invented jutsu is very powerful."

"I know…"

"Alright then…" Darkclaws said surrounding Kyre in chakra.

Kaz stared at his sister, watching her. He was sure she was unconscious by now. Her eyes were closed and she wouldn't respond to anything. When he looked at her face, he saw with shock and surprise that her eyes were open. They were golden-orange and dangerous looking. He stood up and backed away slowly, watching Kyre hesitantly. She had drawn Darkclaws out. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't think he could manage killing her without almost dying himself.

Kyre got up slowly, Darkclaws was right, the numbness did go away. Now it was replaced by pain. She clenched her teeth; she had forgotten that when Darkclaws healed her like this, he took over some part of her. She hated that little side effect.

"I see…you've learned how to harness some of that beast's chakra. Good work, but don't forget that he can't heal the pain," Kaz sneered.

"I don't…care what…he can or…can't do," Kyre breathed though her clenched teeth. She was clutching her stomach, as if trying to keep her insides from coming out.

"Well you're brave," Kaz commented, slightly annoyed. She just kept getting up; it was so frustrating to him.

At that moment, Kyre threw a smoke bomb between her and Kaz. She had a plan; it may not have been the best plan, but it was worth it.

In the smoke, Kaz was blind, he couldn't see a thing. The smoke was going up his nose, making him choke. When the smoke started to ebb away, he scanned the ground in search of his sister. He found no trace of her at first until he saw the blood marks staining the ground. The blood trail led to where Yamen had been lying. _So, s_he _thought,_ _she ran away. Next time she won't be as lucky. _ At that he jumped away, following the blood trail as slowly as possible, he wanted her to recover enough so that he had more of a challenge.

Kyre ran through the forest, careful not to drop her sensei, who was weighting her down by quiet a lot. She was withstanding the pain for now, as she concentrated on getting as far away as possible from Kaz, she forgot about the pain enough to keep moving. It was a good thing and a bad thing. The good part was that she could run faster now, the bad part was that she forgot all about her still bleeding stomach wound, she was leaving a trail of blood for Kaz to follow without meaning too. If she had been more aware, she would have covered her trail.

As she ran she felt movement on her back, when she looked behind her, she saw that her sensei was coming to. _Finally! _She thought. She could finally get him off her back and stretch.

Yamen groaned as he opened his eyes. When his vision got into focus, he realized that he was on Kyre's back.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked, fumbling though his words.

"Everything's alright sensei. We'll stop here for now and rest."

"I can't rest now, I'm full of energy," Yamen almost shouted.

"Sensei…please don't shout. It hurts my head…" Kyre moaned.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yamen asked, confused.

"You're…just too loud…" Kyre groaned again.

Yamen looked at Kyre for a minute, finally noticing that blood was covering her body and that she was shaking violently.

"Kyre…what happened?"

"N-nothing…"

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"You better tell me what's going on in the morning."

"Yes…sensei."

At that moment, Kyre's knees gave way and she collapsed. She really wanted to heal quicker; she wanted to show Kaz that she was better than this. Sooner or later, when they meet again, she would show him her true power.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyre?" Yamen looked worried. He had never seen her so weak before. All he remembered was fainting and then the next moment, he was here. He picked Kyre up and leaned her against a tree truck. He examined her wound and noticed that it was inflicted by jutsu, not a normal weapon.

"What kind of jutsu does this kind of damage?" He asked himself. He decided he would wait till Kyre came to since he didn't know any healing jutsu. He was nervous though, he hoped that Kyre would get through this ordeal.

Kyre was talking to Darkclaws moodily. Sadly she didn't have anyone else to talk to when she was unconscious, as she found out about a year ago.

"So you're saying that you can't heal this pain fully?" Kyre asked indignantly.

Darkclaws sighed, "I said I could heal you, but it's going to take a while. Do you ever listen to me?"

Kyre pouted, she hated talking to Darkclaws. He always found something wrong with her every time she trained. When she accomplished something, he wanted her to do something better, to make her stronger. The problem was, in this state, she couldn't do much.

"The jutsu that your brother used repels chakra, so I can't heal the wound until it wears off. It seems your sensei is worried though," Darkclaws commented.

"How do you know?" Kyre asked surprised.

"I can see things when you can't," Darkclaws said smugly.

Kyre hated him so much right now. She was about to explode with rage.

"I can also see that you're in one hell of a bad mood."

Kyre looked at him as if he was mad, which she thought, was probably right.

"You'll get up soon child. I can sense that you're coming to. When you wake up, make sure that the area is completely secure before you do anything stupid," Darkclaws commanded.

Kyre rolled her eyes, "I know that, I'm not a little kid."

"Farewell," Darkclaws said. He faded into the darkness.

Kyre opened her eyes, dazed for a minute at the darkness around her. _What time is it? _ She asked herself. She looked around her and noticed Yamen asleep on the ground next to her. When she saw him, her whole body trembled with the pain that she was suddenly able to feel again. The numbness was gone, replaced by pain…of course.

"Hm, what?" Yamen grumbled half asleep.

"It's nothing…sensei."

Yamen looked at Kyre for a minute, it was midnight by now, man did time fly by. He noticed that Kyre's face was less pale than before, maybe she was healing already.

"Are you okay Kyre?"

Kyre nodded, she didn't have the energy to talk.

Yamen noticed that her wound hadn't healed yet. The blood had stopped, but the wound was still there.

"Kyre, what happened?" Yamen asked again.

Kyre sighed; she hoped she had enough energy to answer.

"…Kaz…" Kyre whispered after a while.

"Kaz?" Yamen sounded confused. Kaz had supposedly died years ago in a mission gone wrong.

"He found us…that's the reason you passed out. He's invented a ton of new jutsus. He wanted you out of the way for a while, and he managed it. Be lucky we're still alive. I wasn't able to beat him. I didn't know how powerful he was," Kyre narrowed her eyes.

"The next time I see him, I'm not going to play around." Kyre said confidently. She thought for a moment,_ I was holding back too much…_

Yamen listened silently, so Kaz was alive after all these years; planning, scheming, inventing new ways to destroy Kyre, his own sister.

"Yamen-sensei, are you listening?" Kyre asked.

"What?" Yamen asked coming out of his daze.

Kyre sighed, "Sleep this time, I'll stay on guard."

"Oh, okay, sure," Yamen said automatically, he was still in deep thought.

Kyre watched Yamen lean against a tree trunk and close his eyes; it was obvious he wasn't asleep…

She decided to ignore that fact, so she went to the edge of the clearing and did one hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" she yelled and eight clones appeared. They started running around the clearing, each one stopping at certain places. They all looked around their line of vision.

Kyre herself jumped up into a tree and lay on a branch, looking at the dark sky, watching the stars, thinking.

She wished that Yamen would be more useful today, he couldn't help her at all, and she didn't blame him, what could he possibly do about that weird jutsu. Maybe she could find a counter-jutsu for all his new jutsus, she would watch him carefully the next time she fought him.

Kaz was following Kyre's blood trail easily, he hummed as he went, enjoying the trail that would soon lead to Kyre. He thought to himself as he went. He thought that she was more powerful than this. Maybe she had underestimated him. It wasn't hard to underestimate him to tell the truth. He was lanky and short. He had one hell of a shy personality, except when it came to fighting. He had black hair that touched his eyebrows and eyes that were coal black, just like Kyre. He had a permeate frown, he never smiled much after he had lost his parents, now whenever he smiled, it was a cold smile, one that you'd never want to see again.

He sighed; he wondered what Kyre was doing right now. Was she looking after her sensei or was she out cold? He stopped twenty meters away from the clearing that Kyre and Yamen were resting at; he had spotted her looking into the forest, searching for any movement. He ducked and crawled towards her, bringing chakra into his feet, he made no sound at all. He would attack and then run. He never liked his fights to be too long, they became boring. He saw Kyre's head turn towards his direction, and then as if thinking it was just a bird, she turned her head away. Kaz sighed with relief.

Then from out of nowhere, another Kyre came into view, looking at him but not seeing him. He was shocked, what had she done? Then he guessed it, shadow clone.

The real Kyre started walking towards him with her six other clones behind her. He didn't know that she could detect him so easily. Clearly she was more talented than he had thought. When she was closer, he saw that her wound had not healed yet, the bleeding had stopped, but the gash was still as fresh as anything. He smiled, his jutsu had worked. Now that she was weakened, she would be easier to kill. He crouched, ready to spring.

Kyre sniffed the air, catching Kaz's unwelcome scent in the air; he was twenty feet away from her. She grabbed a kunai and threw it into the ferns. In alarm, Kaz jumped out, giving his position.

"Yamen-sensei!" Kyre called over her shoulder.

Yamen woke up at the sound of his name and looked towards Kyre's direction. As his eyes got adjusted to the darkness, he saw Kaz standing in front of Kyre's quivering shape. He got up immediately, running to Kyre's side in a second.

Kaz frowned, he was outnumbered. He decided to go with the flow, if Yamen died, who cared. He threw a poison gas bomb in between him and the other two, jumping into the middle of it and pinning a body down. He heard a gasp and then coughing, suddenly, the body was gone. _A shadow clone! _ Kaz was angered; he was tricked by a shadow clone. He had to give some credit to Kyre; she made a pretty good shadow clone.

Luckily for him, he hadn't taken a breath since the bomb went off. He stood up as the smoke started to dissolve into the air. It was too dark to see things properly.

Kyre had held her breath for as long as possible, still not daring to breath even after the smoke had cleared. She had known that it was poison, smoke bombs lasted for about three minutes, and this smoke had stayed for a whole eight minutes.

She searched for Kaz when the poison had completely dissolved, taking in a deep breath to fill her air deprived lungs. At that moment, Kaz rammed into her from behind and slammed her into a tree.

Kyre slid to the ground, gasping for breath and getting up silently. She focused chakra in her hands now clenched into fists, facing Kaz, eyes narrowed.

Kaz ran at her, kunai in hand aimed for her neck. He was so wild with excitement of the battle that he didn't notice Kyre's chakra-surrounded fist penetrate deep into his stomach until it was too late. He hit a tree, toppling it.

Kyre rubbed her knuckles, watching Kaz's dark figure lying in a heap twenty yards away. She knew he wasn't dead yet, that bothered her. He should have died on impact, but she could hear his breathing, heard his heart beating if only a little faster than usual. She hated that she could hear everything, it was a stupid "side effect" of being a jinchuuriki. She watched as he got up slowly, breathing heavily, coughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaz looked up to see Kyre staring at him with cold coal black eyes, the same eyes as his, his family's eyes. He gridded his teeth, then he smiled even through the pain.

"It's a good thing I used my jutsu to block that attack or else that would have really hurt, and we don't want that do we?" he asked smugly.

He saw the confusion in Kyre's eyes. His new jutsus were really bugging her. He kept his grin on his face. He stared into Kyre's eyes, and then suddenly, he had a flash back, staring into her eyes, he remembered a day, fifteen years ago.

_"Hey dad," Kaz called._

_"Kaz, where were you son? I was looking all over for you." His dad said, slightly annoyed._

_"I was…um…" Kaz stumbled over his words trying to find a good excuse. He had been with his team-mates getting into trouble. He needed a good excuse for being out so late at night. _

_"I was…um...with my team-mates playing ninja tag around the village," Kaz said almost convincible._

_His dad stared at him, seeing if he could trust him or not. Then he smiled._

_"Well, whatever you did, it can wait. I have some good news for you."_

_"Good news?" _

_"You're going to have a little brother or sister," Kaz's dad said happily. _

_Kaz stood frozen; he had to think for a moment. A sister…brother, impossible, he didn't want a sibling, no way, no how. He glared at his father, full of annoyance._

_His father looked at his confused. _

_"Aren't you excited?" he asked._

_"No." _

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't want a baby brother or sister."_

_"Why?" his dad had asked again._

_"She or he…whatever will get in my way."_

_"How would a baby get in the way?"_

_"It will want to play with me non-stop."_

_His dad laughed._

_"You know that the baby will be with us most of the time. Until he or she is five at least. By then, you'll be troubled by missions here and there. You'll be a chuunin."_

_Kaz thought a moment, that was true. He frowned; he wasn't going to win this battle with his father. He hated it when he lost an argument. _

_His dad laughed at his son's defeated look. He ruffled his hair smiling. _

_"Don't worry son. Go inside now, it's time for dinner." _

Kaz came back to reality with a start. The flash back had only lasted a second yet now…he had a different thought in his head. Why hadn't Kyre killed him while he wasn't paying attention?

Kyre stared at Kaz, totally confused. She didn't know why he was still alive or how he was able to keep that stupid grin on his face. She was watching him, waiting for him to attack. Then their eyes met. Kaz suddenly froze, his eyes locked with hers. She didn't get that either. Was it some kind of jutsu? His eyes looked blank. Had he lost it or something? She was so strung up in thought she hadn't bothered to hurt him.

Yamen was next to Kyre, ready to attack at the slightest movement. He was tensed, ready to spring. This may have sounded stupid to other jonin, but Yamen wasn't a leader to Kyre, Kyre was a leader to him. He followed her, trusted her judgment. He looked up to her like a student looks up to a teacher on the first day. Whenever he had a plan and he was having a team discussion, he would always ask Kyre if there were any flaws. If there were, he would ask how to fix them. Kyre was a natural leader and he respected that.

He waited for her signal, for a sign of any movement. Sometimes that was hard for him, sometimes she would be so fast that he couldn't keep up with her. He laughed inside, this whole sensei and student thing was all flipped around.

Kaz got up and brushed himself off. He was working on hiding the unbearable pain inside of him. He let the pain flow through his body for the smallest second gritting his teeth; he felt every muscle scream for him to lie down; he defied his entire being to stand up. Then a bloodlust went over him, he saw red around every person, clone or not. He wanted Kyre to die, he remembered what he had trained to do, and he wanted to fulfill his quest. No matter what the price, he would do it. He looked into Kyre's eyes with hatred.

Kyre stumbled for a moment; she had her eyes locked on Kaz's. His expression had changed from confusion to hatred. She flinched inside; she thought that if she had ever had any family left, they would be a family, a family that loved each other… _I guess I was wrong…_ she thought to herself sadly.

Yamen looked at Kyre confused. She and Kaz hadn't done anything for the past three minutes. What was going on between them?

Kaz jumped at Kyre with all his strength, knocking her to the ground. He heard the air pushed out of her, he grinned. He dug his nails into Kyre wrists until they bled. He heard Kyre gasp with the pain.

Kyre narrowed her eyes and kicked upward; sending Kaz into the air. She stood up shaking.

"Yamen, go ahead, I'll catch up." She commanded him.

Yamen stood there confused. Why didn't Kyre want help? Then he understood. She didn't want him to get hurt, she knew that Kaz was powerful and she didn't want him to be in danger. He was sure that she would be fine. He nodded and jumped away. He heard something moving behind him and looked back. It was one of Kyre's clones. At least he would know if she really needed help.

Kyre rubbed her now steaming wrists. They were healing quickly; after all, they were only some small cuts. She watched Kaz's movements. It wasn't…wasn't planned out. He was just going with the flow. Bloodlust was the only word she could think of. He was crazed with bloodlust. To think that this…adult compared to her was in the middle of a bloodlust scared her. He had so many more years of training than she did; he had so many different jutsus. She couldn't possibly win. Then she took into account that her wounds from their last battle had barely healed at all. She was weakened.

Kaz crouched on the ground like a wolf ready to spring at his prey. He couldn't wait to see the blood fly. He smiled when he saw Kyre's almost completely hidden fear etched upon her face. So she was scared after all. Good, exactly what he wanted. The fear gave him more energy. He leaped at Kyre ready to tear her apart when he tripped. Something was pulling at his legs so he couldn't move. He twisted around to see one of Kyre's clones holding him there, he snarled. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down! _Stupid, stupid! _ He yelled to himself. He kicked the clone in the face and watched it disappear in a cloud of smoke. Then he launched himself at Kyre, grabbing her throat in his hands and digging his nails in.

Kyre didn't try to resist, she looked into Kaz's eyes, so like her own yet so different. She felt the pain in her neck and she choked, she needed air and badly. She felt the blood trickle down her neck, hot on her cold skin.

She tried to gulp down a little air but Kaz had his iron strong hands clamped around her throat, obviously he wasn't going to let go, only squeeze harder.

Then it hit her, if she waited she could get the Hachibi to come into play, she wouldn't have to feel guilty about killing him if her emotions were clouded by hate. It was a risky idea, she herself didn't like it but it was the only way. She didn't want o use any jutsu on her brother, he still was her family. Okay maybe he was evil and trying to kill her…but he was still her brother.

Kaz didn't understand; why didn't Kyre stop him? Did she want to die? Or was she too weak to stop him? He was many years older than her that might have been a good reason. The only thing that nagged him was that he knew her title 'Dark eyed demon'. She was one of the most powerful people he had ever heard of coming for the Fire Village…well….maybe besides him.

Kyre closed her eyes waiting…hoping her plan would work. _Stay calm_…_it's no big deal…_she thought to herself.

Kaz grinned; he could feel Kyre's heart beating at an unusual speed. Then Kyre opened her eyes with such speed, Kaz hadn't seen them close. He flinched and jumped back. Kyre's eyes were compound with orange-gold irises. He knew those eyes; he had seen them the day his parents had died. He narrowed his eyes, he had pushed her too far, or was it planned, he didn't know.

Kyre grinned. She had scared Kaz enough to make him jump off her; she stood up rubbing her neck.

"That hurt you know…" she complained almost jokingly.

Kaz glared at her.

"You'll be in Hell by the time I'm finished with you!" he yelled at her, disappearing in a mere second.

Kyre calmly stood there, and then turned around the moment Kaz was an inch away from her. She grabbed his arm and heard a crack, she had broken his arm! She threw him into the ground creating a small crater in front of her. She felt satisfied so far. She was busting him up without even trying.

Kaz held his arm firmly, it was throbbing in pain. He had heard the crack, yup, it was definitely broken. He had learned about healing jutsus and mastered them, creating many new kinds of healing jutsu that didn't cost a lot of chakra but was strong enough to heal his bones. He didn't need a hand sign so he started healing himself right away. The downside was that it took ten minutes to heal fully. He would have to be more careful now that he knew that he wasn't fighting his little sister anymore. He was fighting half a demon.

He jumped away quickly leading Kyre into the denser forest where it would be easier to hide. He did well; Kyre followed him with no thought as if she was following a mouse. Her eyes were locked on her target now. She could have ripped him to bits by now, but she was holding back. He walked backward through the undergrowth, his arm slowly numbing.

Kyre watched Kaz pace backwards. She had no idea what he was up too but she knew she had to keep following him or she would lose him. She walked forward as fast as Kaz was pacing backwards, very, very slowly. She was growing impatient; all this slowness was getting her agitated. She clenched her fists so that the knuckle showed white. Her teeth were bared showing her sharp fangs. She was crouching ready to sprint at any sign of retreat from Kaz.

Kaz stopped after a while, it had been about eleven minutes, and he had wanted to wait an extra minute just for safety. He had ended up in a very dense patch of forest. The trees loomed over his head while the leaves covered the sky. It was almost pitch black making it difficult to a normal villager to see, but for Kaz and Kyre, it could have been under a street lamp. They glared at each other, Kyre twenty yards away, looked like a bodiless pair of glowing golden eyes narrowed into slits.

Kaz noted that if he tripped it would be the end of him; Kyre would take that advantage and destroy him. He crouched down and put his hands to the ground thinking to himself. _If I could cut away all of this undergrowth with a single chakra burst, it could possibly reach Kyre and weaken her and stop me from tripping. _ He let out a burst of chakra out of his palms so that it was as thin as glass and watched it cut through ever kind of brush and root in his way, making the ground as smooth as a dirt path. This would help him in the long run. He watched Kyre wondering if his chakra had reached her, nothing happened. She had jumped into a tree and now he couldn't see her at all. Not a good sign.

Kyre swung down from the tree and into Kaz's chest, feet first in a heart stopping kick. She aimed well but when she made contact, he was replaced by a large root. _Replacement jutsu…Why would he use that? _She asked herself. She did a flip in the air and landed smoothly on the ground. She gathered chakra in her hands and waited for Kaz to make the first move.

Kaz was sneaking up behind her when he saw the visible chakra surrounding her fists. The chakra wasn't blue, it was black and orange. He widened his eyes. _So she's using the Hachibi's chakra now, huh? Well I'll just have to teach her a lesson. _ He thought with a smug smile. He did one hand sign and then muttered a seal. He waited for Kyre to react to this new jutsu of his.

Kyre stood in the path waiting, why hadn't he come yet? Was he hiding or was he on the run? She sniffed and caught his scent of the breeze; he was close by but not close enough. Then suddenly she felt a jolt of pain rip through her body. It felt like she was set on fire, the pain was so great. White pain filled her brain and she screamed out hoping that the pain would stop. She knew that it was her seal; Kaz had found a way to control her…in a way. If he could make her cry in pain and stand there unable to move from the pain, she was as good as dead.

Her eyes flickered from the golden-orange color to her coal black color. Her fangs started to shrink back to their normal size. The jutsu was making the Hachibi's chakra go back to where it came. She fell to the ground with the feeling of emptiness and pain. She was panting lying on her stomach and feeling cold sweat running down her cheeks.

Kaz walked out of his hiding place and stepped in front of Kyre's face bending down so that he was staring directly into her face. He smiled.

"I guess you're still that little weak girl I knew way back when." He taunted.

Kyre spit in his face. She was furious at him, why didn't he just leave her alone?

Kaz wiped the spit off his cheek. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. He kicked her in the ribs with all the force he could muster adding chakra to make the pain even worse. He heard three loud cracks echo around the trees. He laughed as Kyre coughed up blood and lay motionless on the ground. He could see she was still alive but why not wait till she was stronger to challenge her? _Nah…_ he thought. He kicked her body as hard as possible making her fly into a tree. She lay next to the trees trunk blood forming a small pool around her stomach.

Kaz stepped towards her, seeing the pool of blood growing ever larger. He lifted her body so that she was in a sitting position and laid her on the trunk. He examined the wounds. He had only broken a few ribs, he was curious to see why she was bleeding too. He saw that the wound he had given her in their first fight had reopened and was even deeper. He smiled, his jutsu never failed him.

Thinking his task was done, he got up to leave Kyre to die. Just to be safe and…if she did survive, he might as well make it more painful. He took out a kunai and stabbed it into her arm, penetrating deep into it, and left it there. She didn't react at all. As he started to walk away he looked back one more time to see that Kyre's wounds were starting to steam. Except for the one that was really causing her trouble and the one with the kunai stuck in it. He smiled smugly. This was probably the only night he would ever smile so much. He walked away into the darkness and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Yamen was still running though the trees with Kyre's clone who was commentating on what was going on, for his sake. Then out of nowhere, the clone gagged, fell to the ground, and disappeared. Yamen stopped in his tracks. He was sure something bad had happened, something that should never have happened to Kyre in any other battle. He turned around, retracing his steps to find Kyre and make sure she was okay.

Kyre was talking to Darkclaws…well more like arguing. She and the Hachibi had never seen a jutsu so powerful that it could suppress the eight tailed demon and severely hurt her at the same time.

"I thought you're supposed to know everything!" Kyre shouted at the Hachibi.

"When have I ever said I knew everything?" the Hachibi protested.

"More than I can count!"

Darkclaws rolled his eyes, "Look, your brother knows you, almost everything about you. You know that our reputation is spread throughout the village and to neighboring villages quite quickly. Perhaps he learned a couple things about you though the years."

"_No, really_."

"Don't get me angry Kyre." Darkclaws snared.

"Try me."

"If I could rip you limb from limb right now I would." He growled.

"That's good to know."

Darkclaws roared, sometimes his container could be more stubborn than she needed to be.

"Not so loud idiot. I'm dying remember, my head hurts." Kyre said tapping her head with two fingers.

"You _and_ I are dying, thanks to _you_."

"How is it _my _fault?!"

"You didn't bother attacking him with full force at all! Normally your enemies would be dead within minutes!"

Kyre glared at Darkclaws angrily.

"It's hard to break a family bond, even if that one piece of family you've got is trying to kill you."

"I don't give a damn if he's your father!"

Kyre's face fell into a state of shock.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said I don't give a damn if he was your father!" Darkclaws repeated.

Kyre's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed.

"Say that to my face again you piece of shit," Kyre threatened.

"What will you do? Shout at me until we die?"

"No."

"_Then_ what?"

"I'll die faster."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

Darkclaws growled with ferocity, "Good luck."

"I don't need it!"

Everything went silent between the two.

"You don't have that much time; I healed all the wounds I could except for that one that your brother inflicted in your first battle. It's preventing me from doing anything. It's also the wound that's causing your body the most difficulty."

Kyre looked at him, anger fading away from her face. So this was it huh? She was going to die. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. There goes my chance to become Ryuukage of my village.

Darkclaws smiled, "You are scared after all."

Yamen ran faster and faster, he had smelled blood and seen the evidence of a fight. He saw a crater in the ground, a very large crater…the ground looked like it had been swept clean of any roots and grass. That was strange. Then he saw a figure within the darkness. He walked towards it carefully and lit a flare and gasped. It was Kyre. He ran over to her and lifted her wrist to feel a pulse. Twenty seconds…thirty seconds….then a pulse. It was faint almost unable to be called a pulse. She was alive…but barely. He pulled or more like yanked the kunai from her arm and threw it into a nearby tree trunk. Yamen didn't like how this mission was turning out to be. Why had Kaz left? Did he think she was dead, did he not check properly?

Then Kyre opened her eyes weakly, staring at Yamen through clouded eyes.

"Hey…Yamen-sensei." She forced herself to say.

"Shh…don't talk." Yamen said.

Kyre smiled. Yamen was always worried about her.

"I'll be fine in a day…or…two…"

Yamen narrowed his eyes. He examined Kyre's reopened wound that was still trickling out blood.

"I don't think so. That wound won't heal fast enough."

Kyre looked down to see that her wound was still bleeding. _Didn't see that coming, _she thought_. _She lifted her arms that felt like lead, and put her hands over her wound. If she could concentrate enough, she could heal herself. She forced healing chakra to her palms and gasped. It stung like hell but she had never expected it to actually work so it had taken her by surprise.

Yamen stared at Kyre, he was about to stop her from moving when he saw green chakra emitting from her hands onto her wound. She was healing herself even in this state.

"You may be able to heal yourself but you need more blood." Yamen said.

"I have some soldier and chakra pills. They'll help till we get to the next village." Kyre said confidently.

"Are you sure you can stand?"

"After a few minutes."

"Okay…"

_Beat that, you stupid cat! _Kyre yelled in her head.

"I told you that you would die soon. Soldier pills won't help you forever. The next village is two days away. Go back to Konaha, if you go fast enough, you'll get there in about a day," Darkclaws commanded.

_Fine, whatever…stupid cat,_ Kyre muttered in her head.

"Yamen-sensei, I think we should go back to Konoha and then keep going. My pills won't help me for more than three days or so."

"Good idea. I was thinking about that too."

"Lead the way," Kyre said.

Yamen smiled and got up, waiting for Kyre to stand, tensing just in case she fell.

Kyre used the tree as support as she got shakily to her stiff legs. Her face went pale when she felt the stabbing pain in her stomach. The wound was healed but the jutsu still had its effects, it was still hurting her. She stretched out her legs and cracked her back. She still felt weak.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Yamen jumped away into the darkness, Kyre following awkwardly behind him clenching her teeth to stop herself for crying out in pain. She dug into her weapons pouch and got out some soldier pills, popping them into her mouth and biting down. After a minute she felt new energy in her body. She smiled and ran to Yamen's side.

After about twenty seven hours of running and stopping, Yamen and Kyre got to the gates of Konaha. Kyre was praying that she wouldn't bang into Naruto again.

And who should come at that moment? Naruto of course, dressed in his ridiculous orange and black jumpsuit, wearing his stupid gin.

"Hi!" He said happily his eyes closed as he smiled widely.

"Shut up Naruto…" Kyre muttered.

"Hm? What was that?" Naruto asked opening his eyes to look at Kyre with slightly narrowed eyes.

His expression changed from anger to shock. He had seen the blood and rips on Kyre's chuunin vest.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

Kyre sighed…so nosy.

"None of your business, I just need to visit the hospital for a minute."

"Um…okay."

Kyre started walking slowly towards the hospital's direction.

"Kyre, I need to know what happened out there. If there's a threat out there, the village needs to be warned."

_So he is kinda smart._ Kyre thought.

"It was just…just my brother."

Naruto's eyes widened with shock.

"Your brother?!"

"Yes…now leave me alone."

Kyre turned around and started walking again.

She saw Naruto jump away in the direction of the Hokage's mansion through the corner of her eye.

At the hospital, the nurses helped her as if she was part of the village, healing her so that it was like nothing had ever happened. They gave her a new chuunin vest that was free of blood and rips. The sad part was that she had to stay in the hospital for two days.

"Are you sure I have to stay here that long?" Kyre asked.

"Yes. We need to make sure you're fully healed," said the nurse firmly.

Kyre laid her head down on the uncomfortable pillow and looked at the ceiling narrowing her eyes. Obviously, the doctors didn't know she had a demon inside her. Part of her was grateful but another part of her was annoyed. If they had known, she would only be in here for a day.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Kyre," Said a muffled voice.

"Yamen-sensei?"

"Ya, it's me."

"Come in."

Yamen opened the door and went to sit on the chair next to Kyre bed.

"What is it sensei?"

"I sent a messenger bird to the Fire village. I told them what happened and that we'll be late for our mission's dead line. The Ryuukage said that he would look into Kaz and that he didn't mind that we would be late for the dead line as long as we get the Federal Lord's daughter safely back to her home."

Kyre's face lit up, "That great news!" she exclaimed happily.

Another knock on the door made Kyre turn her head and frown.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me!" Kyre heard Naruto say although his voice was muffled.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you and your sensei."

Kyre sighed unhappily, "Come in…."

Naruto opened the door and walked over to Kyre's bed.

"The hokage wants to speak to you as soon as you are out of here. She wants to know everything she can about your brother so that he doesn't come here and destroy half the village."

"Kaz won't come looking for me. He thinks I'm dead."

"It's just to be safe."

"Okay, okay. I'll be out in two days."

"Alright," Naruto said, turning around and walking out of the door, closing it behind him.

"I hate that kid…"Kyre muttered.

"Why?"

"I think he's an idiot."

Yamen laughed, "I can see why."


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later Kyre was let out of the hospital, to her relief. She walked down the main street towards the Hokage's mansion making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. She learned that making eye contact made people avoid her. She wondered if her reputation had spread to Konaha too. She hoped not.

Yamen was at one of the many small restaurants eating dumplings and drinking sake. He was bored. Kyre hadn't been let out of the hospital yet. Thinking of Kyre he remembered that today she was being let out. With a jump he stood up, put his money on the table and ran out.

As he ran through the main street, he saw Kyre walking at a care free pace towards the Hokage's Mansion.

"Kyre, wait up!" he yelled.

Kyre paused and turned around seeing her sensei running to meet her.

"You could have just walked over here; there was no need to yell…"

"Sorry."

Kyre rolled her eyes and kept walking. As she neared the mansion, she bumped into team eight.

"Who are you?" said a boy about her age, a month younger at most. He had brown hair and had two red marks on his cheeks. Beside him was a huge dog, with cream white fur.

"None of your business," Kyre snapped.

"Hey!" The teen barked out.

"Kiba-kun…" said his team-mate. She had light lavender eyes and indigo hair.

"Hinata-chan, what if she's up to something?" the boy named Kiba asked.

"I don't think she is, Kiba-kun," said Hinata.

"She's fine Kiba…my bugs would have sensed something," said a figure Kyre hadn't seen at first. He made her a little nervous. Almost his whole face was covered by his jacket that hooded his head.

"Are you sure Shino? She looked a little suspicious to me," Kiba complained.

"Do I look like I want to hurt the Hokage to you?" Kyre questioned.

"Sort of, ya," Kiba answered.

Kyre sighed. Were all the boys' idiots here?

"The hokage asked for me to see her today. No worries," Kyre informed Kiba.

"Okay, okay," Kiba muttered.

"Let's go guys," Hinata said.

"Yes, we have to train," Shino agreed.

"Alright…" Kiba grumbled.

Kyre walked into the hallway and to the door that read Hokage's office. She knocked twice and waited for a response.

"Come in," Tsunade commanded.

Kyre opened the door and walked in, Yamen following behind her.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama," Kyre said with a bow.

Tsunade smiled, "Good morning Kyre."

"It's been a while," Kyre commented.

"Yes it has. The last time I saw you, you were only a genin."

Kyre smiled, "Yup."

"Let's get to business shall we."

Kyre nodded.

"You were attacked about one-hundred eighty miles away from Konaha. I had a report from Naruto saying it was your brother. Is this true?"

"Hai," Kyre agreed.

"I know that your brother is Li Kaz, one of the best ninjas in your village before he went rogue. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that he will come here in search of you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He thinks I'm dead at the moment. By the time he finds out, I'll be long gone from here and this place will be fine."

"Good. I have one request from you."

"Yes?"

"Would you bring Naruto with you on your mission? I heard all about it and I think it will help Naruto improve on his strength."

"Bring…Naruto…with…us???"

"Yes."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Kyre screamed.

Tsunade stayed calm, "No, I'm not."

"Naruto's an idiot!! He'll only drag us down!"

"That is possible but don't worry, when it comes to battle, he's good at distracting the opponent."

Kyre twitched her eyebrow.

"I think that you'll need a couple more people with you so I have also assigned team eight to join you."

"Team eight? Who's team eight?"

"They're a tracking team. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburambu Shino are in this group."

The three names rang a bell in Kyre's head.

"Them? I remember seeing them like…five minutes ago." Kyre said thoughtfully.

"Yes, they are the best tracking team we have in the chuunin ranks. They are also great fighters so they won't drag you down."

"Great. Hey…what rank is Naruto?"

Tsunade frowned, "Genin."

"GENIN??!!!" Kyre shouted out loud.

Tsunade nodded slowly, "Yamen will be the captain of the team, of course, so he'll have to deal with him."

Yamen twitched the corner of his mouth, "Yes Hokage-sama…"

"You are dismissed."

Kyre and Yamen left with heavily hearts. On the good side, they had a tracker team, on the bad side; they had Naruto to deal with.

They went to the gates of Konaha to wait for the rest of the new formed team. About twenty minutes later, team eight appeared, backpacks hitched onto their backs and a look of determination from each face.

"Hey guys," Kyre greeted them.

"Hello," Hinata answered.

"Greetings," Shino said.

"Yo!" Kiba grinned.

After ten minutes, they saw Naruto running towards them.

"Alright, everyone's here! Let's go!" He yelled and started running down the road.

Kyre watched him run with an expression of disgust on her face.

"Naruto, come back here!" Kyre shouted at him.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"As a team, we have to stay a team. Yamen-sensei is out leader and therefore you have to obey him. Got it?" Kyre asked.

"H-hai…"

"Let's go then. Naruto, stay behind me, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, go in front. Here's the map…" Yamen handed Shino the map, "… and we want to get here," Yamen continued, pointing a certain area on the map.

"Sure, we can do that, just follow us!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"This is easy," Hinata said. She had grown very confident while Naruto was away…although she still couldn't tell him that she liked him.

"Simple," Shino agreed.

"Then let's go," Yamen directed, running past Naruto and into the forest, following team eight.

Kyre ran next to Yamen while Naruto was left in the back.

"Hey, why do I have to stay here?" Naruto asked angrily.

Kyre turned her head around to look at him, "Because you have to guard the back, baka."

"Who are you calling baka, baka!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, baka!" Kyre shouted back.

"You guys calm down," Yamen said.

Kyre muttered something under her breath and turned around to face forward, eyes narrowed.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kyre's back and pouted.

"I saw that, baka!" Kyre shouted.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head with shock, how did Kyre see that? Her head was turned in the opposite direction. He twitched his mouth with frustration.

Nine hours later Yamen decided to stop and set up camp.

"We have plenty of time to get here, so let's rest up," he had said.

Now they were eating around the fire while Kyre and Hinata went on guard for their shift.

Kyre had made clones to patrol the general area while Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Naruto was stuffing his face with easy make ramen while Kiba, Akamaru and Shino ate their food. Talking and laughing enjoying the down time they were having.

Yamen stayed seated next to the fire, watching the flames rise into the air thinking and muttering quietly.

Hinata scanned the area always seeing a clone of Kyre nearby then looking further than usual to see outside the camps perimeter. She had improved greatly and was happy to know that her Father now acknowledged her. She stared into the blackness that was now white and grey because of her Byakugan. Seeing nothing she looked in a different direction.

Kyre was sitting on the ground meditating. She was trying to calm down because she was still fuming over Naruto being in the group. Her clones were sending her information in her mind so that she didn't need to budge.

At that moment, Naruto jumped next to Kyre trying to scare her. It didn't work.

"What do you want, Naruto-baka?" Kyre asked, not bothering to open her eyes,

Naruto yelled at her, "Stop calling me a baka!"

Kyre sighed. She stood up, brushed herself off, and then looked into Naruto's sky-blue eyes.

"I don't need to stop anything, baka," she said calmly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and then he stalked away; sooner or later he would teach Kyre a lesson.

Kyre sat back down to meditate again. She was going to teach that kid not to mess with her while she was trying to stay calm. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. _Stay calm…stay calm_, she kept repeating to herself. She listened carefully to any news her clones could send her.

"Kyre."

"What the hell do you want?!" Kyre burst out.

"Kyre, calm down, it's me."

Kyre opened her eyes and saw her sensei standing in front of her.

"Gomen…"

"It's okay. I've come to relieve you of your position."

Kyre got up once more and stretched and then dispersed all her clones.

"Thanks Yamen-sensei."

"No problem."

Kyre walked to the fire and sat down. She was so tired. After two days in the hospital and getting healed, she was still tired.

"I'm in for the night," she said after a while and went into her tent, falling asleep on the sleeping bag almost immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Yamen woke everyone up and said it was time to pack up. They had a long way to go.

After ten minutes, everyone was ready to go. Team eight looked at the map once and then started off again.

Yamen followed reading the map on the way, just to be safe. Kyre was right next to him yawning once in a while but having no trouble keeping up.

Naruto was stumbling every so often yawning loudly every other minute.

"Geez Naruto-baka, some would think you didn't sleep at all," Kyre commented.

Naruto yawned again, "I couldn't sleep…"

Kyre rolled her eyes, "And...Why?"

Naruto hesitated, "Well…um…I just kinda wanted to…um…take a walk that's all."

"Why so hesitant?" Kyre asked with a grin.

"No reason…"

"Whatever," Kyre said.

Hinata stopped suddenly, "Everyone, get down!" She ordered, quickly ducking as a kunai were projected towards the group.

Kyre ducked just as a kunai went flying by where her face had been, pulling Naruto down with her.

"Ack!" Naruto exclaimed. He had been chocked when she had pulled at his collar.

"Hianta, who's there?" Yamen asked.

"Some man…he has a rogue mark on his headband. That's weird…he has the same symbol as you Kyre," Hinata reported.

Kyre froze. Was it who she thought it was? No it couldn't be, he thought she was dead, he couldn't have figured it out so quickly.

"How far is he?" Kyre asked.

"Eighteen yards away."

Kyre took out a kunai and threw it in the man's direction. If she was correct, it would make him jump out.

She was right. The man had to jump out of the way to dodge the speeding kunai. He was just who Kyre had feared he would be. It was Kaz.

Team eight went into their battle stances, ready to attack at Yamen's orders. Naruto stared at the guy and then at Kyre. His head spun back and forth, looking at Kyre then at Kaz and back again.

"Are you guys related?" he asked.

Kyre glowered at Naruto.

"What?" he asked.

"No duh, genius!" Kyre snapped at him.

Naruto took a step back. He hated it when Kyre shouted at him, it scared him.

Kyre turned her head back to Kaz.

"Well, well. You're alive after all," Kaz said.

Yamen stared at Kaz. How did he find out so quickly? It would've taken weeks to figure it out!

"How did you find us?" Kyre asked.

"Easy. I had a sample of your blood. I can track anyone after tasting their blood," Kaz explained.

Kyre shuddered. He liked blood and used it for his jutsu?? He sounded like a messed up vampire.

Kaz smiled. He had seen the flurry of movement through the group. They had all shuddered at the thought of his new jutsu he had revealed.

Hinata shivered at the thought, she thought she was going to be sick. She narrowed her eyes in disgust.

Kiba flinched. He liked blood?! Akamaru growled uneasily beside him.

Shino looked emotionless at first, but if you looked carefully, you would see his bugs crawling all over his hands nervously.

Naruto didn't move, he had stiffened, staring at Kaz with shocked eyes. As far as he was concerned, Kyre was nothing like this creep.

Kaz turned to Kyre grinning.

"Your blood was saltly…just like you" he sneered.

Kyre clenched her teeth. Her blood was _salty_? What a jerk.

"Well, since I found you again, let us continue our battle."

"I have a mission to take care off so buzz off no brain!" Kyre shouted at him.

"Whoa, harsh words coming from my little sis, don't you think?"

"Just shut up!"

Yamen watched Kyre with wide eyes. He had never heard her burst out like this before.

Kaz narrowed his eyes angrily, "You know what, kid? You get on my nerves!"

"Well, _sorry_," Kyre said sarcastically.

Kaz smiled and disappeared, coming up behind Kyre from nowhere. He was still smiling.

Kyre stiffened abruptly. She hadn't expected that at all. She turned around as quickly as possible punching Kaz in the stomach with brute strength.

Kaz flew into a nearby clump of ferns with a loud thud. He had expected that from her and had used his jutsu to deflect most of the damage that would have killed him. Getting up, he stared at Kyre shocked gaze. After seeing this technique, she still was taken by surprise by it.

Hinata was staring at Kaz with Byakugan. She could see that he had made a chakra shield around himself, like armor, hugging his body like a sweater. It looked impenetrable.

"Kyre look out," she warned her.

"I know," Kyre answered.

She threw eight shuriken into the air, above Kaz's head making sure that her chakra shield was up. After she was positive, she did four quick hand signs.

"Shadow shuriken jutsu!" she yelled and more that eighty shurikens appeared and landed into Kaz's body.

Kaz had tried to use replacement…it didn't work. He tried to use his chakra shield…it didn't work. Something was stopping him from performing any of his jutsu. Before he could figure it out, it was too late, the shurikens hit his body, piercing his skin and ripping though his cloths, he fell to the ground in pain.

Kyre dispersed the shuriken jutsu; even so, Kaz's wounds didn't disappear. He lay there twitching slightly. He had never been injured in his life till now. It was almost impossible to think that he could be injured. Now…now he was injured by his own little sister, years longer than him with so much less experience.

"That…was a lucky…shot…" he said through gridded teeth.

Kyre laughed harshly, "Lucky shot? Hahaha! You've got to be kidding me right? That was one of my simplest jutsus!"

Kaz stood up pressing his lips together so tightly they turned white, "Simplest jutsu, huh?"

Naruto walked over to Kyre's side, "Why is this creep following you?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the reason our parents died, that's why," Kyre answered back.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto all had blank expressions on their faces. Kyre had killed her own parents?

Kyre sighed heavily; she knew that they would react that way. She had braced herself for their reaction.

Kaz grinned, "So you haven't told them anything yet?"

"Tsk…" Kyre stared at the ground narrowing her eyes.

Kaz turned his gaze towards the small group behind Kyre, "If you really want to know, I'll explain."

"Don't!" Kyre yelled at him.

"Oh, I think I will," Kaz answered.

Kyre disappeared and reappeared behind Kaz, tapping him in both arms with chakra hands as quickly as possible. After she was sure he was paralyzed, she hit him in the back of the neck instantly knocking him out.

Naruto watched the event with wide eyes. Kyre had silenced because he was going to reveal her past? _What happened back then?_ He wondered.

Yamen walked towards Kyre slowly, "Kyre…calm down."

Kyre looked at the ground noting every tiny detail to keep herself from exploding with rage. Taking a couple deep breaths, she looked up and forced a small smile.

"Let's keep going sensei," she said putting her hands into her pockets and started walking away.

Yamen followed keeping about thirty feet away from her. He stopped and turned around, "Let's go guys. Team eight, lead the way."

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru nodded very slowly, walking in front looking at the map and deciding which route was the best in low tones.

Naruto walked right in back of Kyre, watching her confused. She had knocked her brother out and then just walked away with no emotion at all.

Kyre kept her hands in her pockets, balling them into fists to keep from punching a tree down. Her nails were digging into her skin but she didn't care, she just wanted to let the anger ebb away.

"We better go faster, Kaz could wake up really soon," Kyre said.

Yamen nodded, "Good idea. Hinata, do you mind going in back and keeping an eye out?"

"Hai," Hinata agreed and stopped, waiting for the rest of the group to go ahead of her. She then closed her eyes for a moment, opening them to look behind her head in the direction that they had left. After she had checked the area quickly, she started moving ahead again, catching up to the back of the group with Naruto. She blushed slightly when she realized that Naruto was so close to her.


	13. Chapter 13

After a couple hours of running and resting, Kiba smiled, "We're here!"

"Shh…" Kyre warned him.

"How far away are we?" Yamen asked.

"About half a mile away from the actual base, but we're in their territory right now. They're going to be guards everywhere, it reeks of them," Kiba answered wrinkling his nose for effect.

"Alright then, everyone stay in the trees. Hinata, please look out for any traps," Yamen commanded.

"Hai!" Hianta answered searching the area for any hidden tricks and traps.

"Anything?" Kyre asked.

"That's weird…there are no traps at all," Hinata said confused.

"No traps?" Kyre questioned.

"None," Hinata said, still quite surprised.

"Well, that's great news!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Kyre punched him so he fell to the ground, "Don't shout, baka, you'll give away our position!" she said harshly.

"Okay okay…"Naruto complained.

Kiba laughed, "Nice one Kyre."

"Let's spread out," Yamen suggested.

Kyre shrugged, "Sure."

"Hinata, Kiba, go to the west and scout the area. Kyre and Naruto," Yamen said with a grin, "you guys will go east."

"NANI?!" Kyre and Naruto exclaimed together.

"Shino and I will go to the north," Yamen continued.

"Howcould you pair _me _with Naruto-baka?!" Kyre asked angrily.

"You guys need to get along better. This way you'll become friends in no time."

Kyre glared in Naruto's direction.

Naruto stepped back, Kyre scared him to death. An hour with her and he would probably be dead!

"Move out!" Yamen ordered and the separated groups dispersed, going their assigned ways.

Naruto stayed as far away as possible from Kyre as he could and still have her in view. Something about her just wasn't right.

Kyre rolled her eyes sensing that Naruto was at a distance. What was up with everyone being scared of her all the time? Okay…maybe she had a couple anger issues but she got over them. She ignored the question and kept moving looking around for any danger that she could sense.

Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing the air, not catching a single whiff of an enemy. It was strange, he had smelled a fresh trail of the enemy earlier but it somehow just…disappeared, like it never had existed.

Hinata had activated her Byakugan, watching the area, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, you see anything?" Kiba asked.

"No…this place is so silent…nothing at all," she answered.

"Wait…what did you say?"

"Hm? I said it was silent, nothing at all, why?" Hinata asked.

"It's too silent!" Kiba said.

"Too…silen---" Hinata cut herself off mid sentence. She had realized what Kiba was getting at.

Kiba frowned, "This isn't good."

Hinata shook her, "No…it's not."

"Should we go back, or keep going?"

"Let's keep going. We might find something."

"Sure."

They kept going, watching every moment possible. They were trying to do the best they could to keep their group safe.

Yamen and Shino were silent the whole time; they weren't much of the talkative types.

Kyre stopped, she was sure she had heard something besides Naruto moving through the trees.

"Why'd you stop?!" Naruto asked.

"Shh…"Kyre silenced him looking around.

"Did you see something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…now shut up."

Kyre looked around carefully and then sniffed the air.

"Hey Naruto-baka, do you think that it's too silent?"

"Silent? I dunno, maybe?" Naruto shrugged.

"No, I'm serious Naruto-baka…"

"Well, ya. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means something's up. Something bad, I think that someone's watching us…"

"Watching us?"

"Ya…be careful, they might be anywhere and my sense of smell can't pinpoint their exact location."

"You use scents?"

"Ya, now be quiet," Kyre said looking around.

"Um…Kyre…"

"Let's go back…"Kyre said turning around towards the place where the group had separated.

Naruto had a questioning look on his face but he followed Kyre without comment, something about her had an authority he couldn't disobey. It was starting to annoy the heck out of him.

Yamen had had enough of this, he told Shino that they were heading back, he had a bad feeling about the place, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.;

About twenty minutes later, the whole group was back together, talking about what they had saw, thought, and heard.

"Hinata-chan and I thought it was too quiet. I remembered smelling a strong scent of the enemy, but it vanished as if it hadn't existed. So we decided to go a little farther and then turn back," Kiba reported.

"That's funny; I thought it was too quiet, too. I heard something in the trees and a strange scent but then it vanished as well…"Kyre commented.

"I had a cold shiver through my spine…this place is giving me the creeps…" Yamen said.

"Let's just go and get the girl before the enemy find out we're here and send out scouts," Kyre suggested.

Yamen nodded, "That might be able to work." _The less trouble there is, the less danger there was._ He thought hopefully.

After some organization, they were off, spreading out into a wide circle all around the perimeter of the small fort.

Hinata said she had seen people on the forts outer walls; they were probably looking out for trouble.

Kyre then suggested that she and Naruto make clones to get the guards out of the way.

Naruto agreed at once making eight clones while Kyre make sixteen, "Just in case," Kyre had said looking at Naruto's confused expression.

When the clones had left, the rest of the team split up and went to their assigned positions, waiting for the signal to strike.

Kyre peered through the trees watching Naruto's clones running at the guards shouting and screaming. She slapped her head with frustration. She had told Naruto so sneak on them and kill them without anyone else noticing. _I guess his clones have to borrow most of his non-existent brain…_she thought bitterly.

She turned her head to the east side of the fort; _her _clones were sneaking and ducking. Well, at least they were doing what they were supposed to do. Actually, Naruto made a good distraction, with the guards having their attention directed to Naruto's clones, her clones could come up from behind and then…bam, they'd kill them instantly.

As she had planned, her clones attacked the guards, one after another. It was too simple. She was glad the clones could read her mind. She then made one of her clones do the signal and made them all disperse, running for the fort at full pelt, seeing the rest of the team coming out from their directions equally as fast.

Yamen gave the signal and Kiba used Gatsuuga to bust open the wall.

"Whoa, nice one Kiba," Kyre said.

"It was nothing."

Kyre went through the hole looking back and forth along the torch lit hall way.

"Nothings here," Kyre said walking down the hall way, she had caught the scent of the girl. She had been down the hall way recently. _What's going on?_ She wondered.

Kiba seemed to be thinking the same thought, sniffing around, frowning. He and Akamaru checked the place out and then followed Kyre.

Hinata looked confused; she couldn't detect scents like Kiba or Kyre, so she didn't know what they were up too. She looked through the walls with Byakugan but the place was empty of people.

"Yamen-sensei…this place is completely bare," Hinata said still looking around.

"Hmm…check the basement, maybe they're down there."

Hinata nodded, looking down, her eyes widened.

"Um…Yamen-sensei…they're down there and waiting…."

"I see…well, at least I was right."

"Sensei!" Kyre yelled.

"Okay, okay," Yamen said backing away slowly.

Kyre turned around and kept walking down the hall, "If we can get those other guards fast enough, we can get the girl. Hinata, look for the entrance."

Hinata nodded, looking down, following a path no one else could see.

"Well?" Kiba asked.

"The entrance is down the hall and to the left…" Hinata informed the group.

"Right then, let's good," Kyre said, running down the hallway, the rest of the group following hastily.

Kyre kicked the door open and jumped down the stairs, landing smoothly on the ground and looked around. There were hundreds and hundreds of guards all surrounding an unseen person.

When they heard the noise, they all turned around in unison, looking at Kyre who had frozen from the shock of seeing so many enemies.

The rest of the team was behind her with identical shocked expressions, all except for Hinata, who had seen them before anyone else.

"T-there are so many people here…"Kyre stuttered, phasing out of her shock.

"I was going to warn you…but you kind of…well…rushed in," Hinata said looking down.

Kyre turned around to face the enemy again who had been advancing ever so slowly.

"Attack!" Yamen commanded.

At that, the whole group burst into action. Kyre and Naruto created shadow clones that spread out and attacked, at most three men at once, each.

Hinata used her Shougohakke Rokogyuu Yonshou while in the middle of twenty men, killing them with ease. She didn't mind seeing blood as much anymore and killed when it was necessary.

Kiba ran in with Akamaru, chakra claws at the ready, tearing through all the men he could with one swipe. Akamaru bit and pounced on every guy he could.

Shino let his bugs do all the work, standing as still as a statue, looking as bored as could be.

Yamen took out two kunai to wield in both hands and ran into the fray slashing at ever man he could see.

Kyre punched her way through the throng with brute strength, trying her best to get into the middle of them only to find a very large man. He looked stronger than the other men…probably was too.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Some little girl," he jeered.

"Shut up!" She yelled and punched him in the stomach with as much brute force as she could muster.

He hit the wall with a large thud, creating a large crater as he fell to the ground.

"Not so little anymore, huh?" she asked tauntingly.

"Oh, shut up…" he said struggling to get up.

"Come on then," she said.

He got up and ran at her with as much speed as possible.

Kyre's expression turned to boredom as she grabbed his hand and twisted it back, hearing a crack. She smiled as the man yelled in pain.

"Keep trying," she said at the brink of laughter.

He growled, mumbling cursed at her.

"I can hear that…" she said with a disapproving tone.

He glared at her; he just couldn't believe he was being beaten by this little brat. He rubbed his broken wrist lightly. If he could trick her somehow…then he could break her little neck in his good hand.

Kyre rolled her eyes, "Are you going to move your lazy ass or not?"

At that moment, one of the hundreds of men appeared behind Kyre knocking her out on the spot.

"Good job…" said the leader smiling.

Kyre's clones dispersed, leaving the rest of the team wondering what was going on.

_Kyre!_ Yamen thought.

Naruto had been fighting four goons with one of Kyre's clones when she had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" He shouted out, trying to fight off the other two goons.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kiba asked. He had been near Naruto the whole time. Fighting along with Akamaru was turning into a game, which could kill more goons than the other. They were having so much fun; they hadn't noticed Kyre's clones disappear at first until Naruto had shouted it out.

Hinata retrieved the girl who was now on her back, clinging to her shoulders tightly for fear of falling off.

"What happened to Kyre?" she asked looking around unable to see any of Kyre's clones anymore.

"You have the girl?!" Naruto asked astonished.

"Y-ya…"Hinata answered.

"Oh come on! I wanted to do something!" Naruto complained.

"Oh shut up, Naruto…" Kiba said.

Hinata blushed, "Well…I saw her and well…"

"Nice job, Hinata," Kiba congratulated her.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun."

"Okay, let's try getting these goons out of the way," Yamen said.

"I've got an idea," Naruto said proudly.

"You do?" Yamen asked, he didn't think the guy would be able to make up a plan if his life depended on it.

"Ya! You'll see!" he said happily.

He made a clone that helped him make a Rasengan. He then whammed the Rasengan into the ground making shock currents that knocked everyone off their feet.

"Smart plan, baka!" Kiba yelled as he got up, he had fallen on Naruto, squishing him flat on the ground.

"Well, if you weren't in the way, it might have worked!" Naruto defended himself. _Stupid mutt…_he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata looked around, "Well, at least the rest of the goons are down."

That moment, all the goons disappeared, replaced by smoke that made the rest of the team start coughing.

"Well, that worked," Yamen said.

"Do you see Kyre anywhere?" Kiba asked looking around.

Naruto turned his head from side to side, 'Uh…no."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head, "She's not in the room."

"Hey, do you think that's the reason her clones disappeared?" Naruto asked.

"No duh, no-brain," Kiba said.

Naruto glared at Kiba angrily, "Why don't you shut your trap Dog Boy?!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

"You wanna take this outside, Pea-brain?!"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Oh, you are so screwed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Hinata burst out, "Aren't we supposed to be a team?"

Naruto was stunned. He had never heard Hinata burst out like that before. He hung his head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan…"

"Sorry, Hinata-chan," Kiba mumbled, looking at the ground in shame.

"We have to find Kyre, so let's keep moving. No more arguments, do you hear me?" Yamen asked.

"Yes sensei," Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

Kyre woke up with a start. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she heard a voice.

"So…you're awake so soon?"

"W-who said that?" she asked into to darkness.

"No one you need to know about. You can call me the Jail Man."

"Where am I?"

"In the most high tech dungeon you'll ever see in your miserable life."

"What am I doing here…?"

"You, my friend, are here for bounty money."

"Bounty hunters?" Kyre asked. She didn't know she was being hunted!

"By a group called the Akatsuki Organization. You'll be out of here by this afternoon," the jail man said with a chuckle.

_This afternoon, how long was I out for?_ She wondered with worry. The rest of the team must be frantic.

The jail man left the room, slamming the metal door behind him so hard that the echo ran though Kyre's head.

"Ow…" she complained under her breath. She tried to cut the chains with chakra, but for some reason she couldn't use her jutsu. She sighed; she would have to do this manually. She pulled at the chains until they were taut and strained her muscles. She was going to have to break the chains loose. Thank god she had enough strength, if she hadn't been a jinchuuriki; she wouldn't have had enough strength to break these iron chains. On the other hand, if she hadn't been a jinchuuriki, she wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place.

She pulled and pulled until she heard a crack in the chains, she pulled more energetically. Then with a snap, the two chains, holding her wrists, broke. She stood up and hit a wall to see if it was weak enough to break through.

"Ow!" she yelled, rubbing her knuckles. She looked up into the seemingly endless tower and saw a small speck of light. A window was up there! She could escape…if she could find a way up the wall…

Then it hit her. She crouched and sprang onto the wall, feet first and projected herself off the wall, going up steadily. After a minute or two, she got to the window and grabbed on tightly to the iron bars.

_Oh great, _she thought, _more iron to break._ She ripped the bars out of their base and crawled through ending up on the outside of fort. _That was easy…_she thought.

Then she was two figures walking up the dirt pathway. She jumped on top of one of the forts tallest towers and watched the two men come closer into view. When she could see every detail of them, she saw that they had black cloaks with red clouds. _Akatsuki!_

She heard a door open and the jail man walked out.

"Welcome, welcome," he greeted them.

"Is she there?" asked a masked man.

"She's in our most high tech dungeon we've got."

"Show me."

"Yes, sir, this way please," said the jail man, gesturing to the door.

The two men followed the jail man inside and waited for their reaction when they saw she was missing.

"Where is she?!" shouted a muffled voice from the dungeon cell.

"I don't know sir, she was here an hour ago!" the jail man said with fear.

"Oh, shit. Don't tell me she's fucking gone!" said a voice Kyre could only pair with the guy without a shirt.

"Find her," said the masked man.

"Y-yes sir," the jail man sounded like he was trembling.

At that, goons appeared all over the fort, from this way and that, running and shouting out orders to each other.

Kyre watched amused as the goons looked left and right, up and down. They would never spot her.

"Well, hello there, girl," a voice said behind her.

Kyre took a shocked intake of breath and turned around. The man without a shirt was staying in behind of her, grinning.

"So that's where you ran off to," he said, still smiling, "I didn't know you would ever escape here."

Kyre narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I think that you should know kid."

Kyre glared at the man, "I see…is that how it is?"

She clenched her fist and threw a punch at the man's face.

He caught it with ease, "Oh, aren't you the feisty one?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Kyre yelled and gathered chakra in her captive hand.

"Agh!" the man yelped, letting go of her hand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hidan," he answered.

Kyre grabbed him and threw him down into the court yard.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Hidan complained standing up, "You know I hate this job! Kukuzo, you owe me one!"

"Kukuzo?"

"I don't think I'll have to introduce myself," Kukuzo's voice said from behind.

Kyre spun around punching him with brute strength.

"Geez, this girl really packs a punch!" Hidan said.

"So?" Kukuzo asked.

"I'm just saying it's a waste of a life."

"Do you want to finish our mission or not?"

"Well, ya but still…"

"Then get working!"

"Fine, fine…"

Kyre was confused. Hadn't she just hit them with enough force to break their spines in two? Yet there they were, arguing!

Kukuzu came up behind Kyre and hit her hard in the back, making her hit the ground hard.

"Ow…" Kyre moaned, turning over slowly and getting steadily to her feet. She needed to escape from the place and fast.

_Escape, that's it!_ She thought. She did three hand signs and disappeared, ending up in a forested area. The escape jutsu was useful at times like these.

The only problem was she had no idea where she was. She was close by the fort. She could still hear the shouting of goons through the place.

She ran through the forest at top speed trying to pinpoint where the rest of the team was.

"Let's go look in the forest," Yamen said, "She's not in here, that for sure."

"Hai!" the team responded, running out of the building.

Kiba sniffed, "Whoa! It reeks of goons out here, yuck," he complained twitching his nose in disgust.

"Come on guys," Yamen said, "There's no time to waste."


	15. Chapter 15

Kyre jumped up the highest tree in sight and looked down. Maybe if she looked hard, she could pinpoint her position. While she looked towards the horizon, she heard a huge explosion behind her. She turned around quickly to see that the fort that she was held captive had exploded. Her eyes widened.

"How could you let that brat escape you baka?!" came Hidan's voice.

Kyre stiffened. So they were still looking for her. _I can't go to the group now. I'll just lead the Akatsuki to them._ She thought.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kukuzo snapped.

Kyre stayed stock still, barely breathing. She couldn't be seen now or she was screwed.

"Kukuzo, weren't we going to get another one of those fucking bounties?" Hidan asked.

"We _were_, but then we stumbled upon that jinchuriki. This is our new mission. Got it?"

"Ya, ya…"

Kyre inwardly sighed with relief. They hadn't seen her.

Then without warning a huge rapier came at her. She jumped out of the way, landing on the forest floor in shock. How had they seen her?

Hidan smiled, "Oi, Kakuzo, I found her!"

"Good work Hidan…"

Kyre backed away slowly, reaching for her weapons pouch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hidan teased.

Kyre threw an explosive kunai in front of Hidan and Kukuzo. She hoped it would distract them, even a little.

"What was that?" Kiba asked. He had heard a faint explosion to the east.

Hinata looked in the direction Kiba's head was turned.

"I can't see far enough…we have to go closer," Hinata explained.

"Okay, lead the way," Yamen said.

Hinata moved forward at top speed. After ten minutes, she could see what was going on.

"It's Kyre-san. She's fighting two cloaked men. By the look of it, they're really strong."

"Cloaked men?" Naruto gasped, "What do the cloaked look like Hinata-chan?"

"They're black with clouds or something on them…"

"Akatsuki," Naruto said darkly.

"Akatsuki?" Yamen exclaimed, "We have to hurry. Those guys are dangerous."

The whole team burst through the trees, and landed in the middle of the battle.

Kyre had her hand out and was concentrating chakra into a small sphere.

Naruto recognized the jutsu as Rasengan, but how did she know about it?

Kyre ran at Kukuzo with Rasengan at the ready.

_What does she think she's doing? She can't just run head on with the guy!_ Naruto thought. Then he saw another Kyre behind Kakuzo with the same jutsu, sneaking closer and closer.

"Hey, is this fucking back up?" Hidan grumbled.

Kyre faltered. Back up? What was he talking about?

Kakuzo took advantage of the momentary distraction and shot his hand out to Kyre's neck, lifting her off the ground, squeezing hard.

Kyre choked, trying to pry the hand off her neck in vain. It was as strong as steel.

Her clone choked and dispersed.

"Thank you for the little distraction," Kakuzo said, turning his head towards the small group.

Naruto was baring his teeth angrily. They had accidently distracted her!

Yamen gave a command that Naruto didn't hear. All of the sudden the rest of the team was attacking the two Akatsuki members.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and joined Hinata, who was fighting Hidan by herself.

Kyre was thrown across the small clearing. She landed she gasped for air. She had been so close to death…again. She staggered up and watched the scene in front of her for a moment.

Hinata and Naruto were fighting Hidan, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Yamen were fighting Kukuzo.

She ran to help Hinata and Naruto. They were outnumbered…in a way.

Hidan swiped at Naruto carelessly. He still hadn't recognized him as the nine tailed fox container.

"Is this all you've got?" Hidan teased.

Kyre snuck up behind Hidan, chakra surrounding her fist. Then, when she was four feet away, she propelled herself towards Hidan.

Hidan crashed into a nearby tree trunk shocked. He had forgotten all about the eight tailed brat.

"That smarts…" he complained, getting up and cracking his back. He turned around and faced Kyre.

"Is that all you've got?" Kyre teased.

"Stupid eight tailed brat..." Hidan mumbled.

Naruto froze. _'Stupid eight tailed brat…' _It couldn't be, he must have heard wrong. Kyre couldn't be a jinchuriki.

Hinata was in temporary shock. Kyre was a demon container, how?

"Hm?" Hidan looked from Naruto and Hinata to Kyre.

Kyre was glaring at Hidan with raw anger. He had just blurted out her secret. The secret that had made people avoid her. She looked towards Naruto and Hinata and frowned. Hinata was staring at her with a mixture of sympathy and shock while Naruto's expression was…full of shock with no fear at all.

Hinata snapped out her shocked state and breathed a deep breath of air. This wasn't the worst thing she'd ever heard in her life. She looked at Kyre again, this time with a small smile on her face. She didn't care whether Kyre was a jinchuuriki or not. It didn't matter to her. She already knew that Naruto had a demon and she never complained.

Naruto had thoughts racing through his mind. How could she be a jinchuuriki? Wouldn't the Kyuubi tell him before hand? Why had she kept it such a secret? Was it true that she had killed her parents?

Kyre turned back to face Hidan.

"You know what? I don't like you," she commented.

"I don't like you either, shit head," Hidan said grinning.

All the tension broke when Kyre disappeared and re-appeared behind Hidan. She grabbed his throat and pushed down hard on two pressure points.

Hidan was immortal but that didn't count when it came to pressure points. He fell unconscious after several minutes. Why hadn't he fought back? He hadn't been able to move. Kyre had forced chakra into his chakra network and it forced him to stay put.

"S-stupid…brat…" he whispered right before he fell.

"Y-you got him…"Naruto stuttered.

Kyre looked towards her two temporary team-mates coldly.

"So…are you guys going to run away now?" she asked.

"Why would we do that?!' Naruto shouted.

"Because now you know what's inside of me!" Kyre shouted angrily at him.

"W-we're not going to run away from you Kyre-san," Hinata said.

Kyre looked confused and relieved, "You're not?"

"Why would we? We're your friends. Friends stick together no matter what."

Kyre sighed with relief. At least they hadn't run in fear like she had thought. She wouldn't have been able to bear it if they had.

Hinata looked at Hidan for a moment, "Naruto-kun, Kyre-san, I think we should bury him or something. If he's immortal, he'll be awake very soon. Burying him will slow him down."

"Good idea Hinata," Kyre commented.

"I can make the hole!" Naruto burst out.

"Sure…whatever, Hinata and I will help the others," Kyre said turning towards the rest of the group.

Naruto grinned and started creating a Rasengan.

"Naruto…don't push it above level two or we'll go flying," Kyre said.

"I know I know…"Naruto mumbled.

Kyre grinned. He was fun to annoy.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted pushing the concentrated orb of chakra into the earth and digging into the ground, making the hole as deep as possible.

When he finished, he had to use chakra to get out.

"Perfect," he said with a grin.

He turned, picked up Hidan, and threw him into the hole. _I feel like I'm burying a doggie toy. Maybe Kiba should have done this._ He thought with a laugh.

He threw dirt into the hole, accompanied by rocks and twigs. After five minutes of burying, he patted down the earth and ran towards Kukuzo.

The fight had moved further into the forest than Yamen would have liked. There was too much distraction in the forest.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba and Akamaru yelled, speeding into Kukuzo at the speed of a bullet knocking him into the air.

Shino commanded his bugs to zoom around Kukuzo and suck as much chakra out of him as possible.

As he fell, Hinata ran under him and slid into a stance.

"Shougohakke Rokogyuu Yonshou!" she yelled.

She got all of Kukuzu's chakra points and disturbed his vital organs.

"Nice!" Kiba said happily.

"That was a great combo," Kyre complimented the team.

"Thanks!" Kiba said.

"Hinata, I've heard a rumor about this guy. I want to make sure the rumor is true. Can you see if he has more than…one heart?" Kyre asked.

"More than o-one heart?!" Hinata squeaked.

Kyre nodded.

"Um…o-okay…" Hinata agreed. She was very hesitant. She didn't want to know if this man had more than one heart.

She focused more chakra into her Byakugan and looked into the man and shrunk back in fear.

"I-it's true…" she whispered.

"Oh…perfect," Kyre groaned, "Thanks Hinata."

"H-hai."

"I can't waste all my time here…" Kukuzo said, "I've come to take my bounty and I intent to leave with it."

He lifted his arms and shot them towards Kyre.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that again!" she shouted. She jumped above the approaching hands taking out two kunai. As she landed, she sliced through his rope like extensions.

"But how was that possible?" Kiba asked, "Didn't Hinata-chan just block off all his chakra points?"

Hinata was looking through his chakra points. She was confused as well. Then she saw it. It was disturbing but she saw it. His 'jutsu' wasn't really a jutsu; it was actually part of him, like hair.

She shivered involuntarily. It was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"H-he's not using a j-jutsu…"Hinata whispered, breathing fast.

Kiba was worried. He hadn't heard Hinata stutter like this for about two years.

"Not a jutsu? What do you mean?"

"I-I mean that he is-isn't using a jutsu. He's using his b-body."

"Using his…body?!" Kiba yelped.

"He can't u-use his jutsu's because h-his chakra points are b-blocked so he's using his b-body. I-it must me a blood line t-trait."

Kukuzo didn't even flinch when his hands were severed from his arms. The rope like thread connected back to the twitching hands.

Kyre's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. What was up with this guy?

"Hidan…where are you?" Kukuzo called.

"You won't be hearing from him for a while," Kyre answered with a grin.

Naruto jumped next to Kyre's side smiling, "He's going to wake up with a couple of worms in her eyes."

Kukuzo sighed, "What an idiot…"

Kyre concentrated chakra in her hand, hiding it behind her back. She was going to blast this guy out of this world.

"Are you coming?" Kukuzo asked, "I don't have all day to wait. Time is a waste of money."

Kyre disappeared, re-appearing behind Kukuzo.

"I'm here," she whispered.

She shoved her Rasengan into the man's upper back. Kyre's hand went right though him, blood spattered the ground as a large scream was heard.

Kukuzo fell to the ground. His body couldn't handle the pain and two of his four hearts were crushed. He would live…but it would take him time to recover.

"You…stupid girl" he growled through clenched teeth. Then, without warning, he disappeared.

"It's okay," Hinata said, "he used an escape jutsu. He's not coming back."

Kyre stood as still as a statue, her arm still extended out in front of her dripping blood.

"Kyre-san?" Hinata asked.

Kyre was in blank shock. She hadn't expected to go through the man. She hadn't expected to feel the sicken warmth of blood dripping down her arm, and definitely didn't expect to feel Kukuzo's two other hearts beating on her arm. It scared the living shit out of her.

Naruto walked up to Kyre with curiosity. Had she died of shock?

"Oi, Kyre, wake up," Naruto shouted in her ear.

Kyre spun around, punching Naruto in the chest with her blooded fist.

"Don't…do that…again," she growled.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto complained.

"Serves, you right."

"We better get back to your village, Kyre-san," Hinata said.

"Oh, ya," Kiba said slapping his head, "We got the kid. How could I forget?"

"Right, let's go," Yamen said, turning around.

"Hai!"


	16. Chapter 16

As night set in, Yamen decided that they would camp again.

"Keep up our strength," he had insisted, adding, "And um…Kyre, you might want to wash your arm."

Kyre nodded, she had the smell of blood in her nostrils for three hours straight. She feared that it would be the only thing she'd ever be able to smell.

She located a small stream and washed as much blood as she could off her skin. The blood had turned hard and cracked, as you can imagine, not a great feeling.

When she finally finished getting the blood off her arm and hand, she walked back to the camp. Tonight, there was to be no fire in case anyone was following them.

The little girl hadn't spoken a word since she was rescued. Her eyes were still wide from shock. She had seen the whole battle and the scenes were flashing in her mind like a horror film.

Hinata had tried to comfort her but it was like comforting a doll. It was like she couldn't hear at all.

After a while, Hinata quiet on her and went to sit with her team. Kiba put an arm around her to warm up. At this Hinata blushed. She still loved Naruto but not as much anymore. She had started to grow a small liking to Kiba.

"Is anyone going to go on guard tonight Yamen-sensei?" Kyre asked.

"Not tonight. I'll be on guard tonight, the rest of you rest up," Yamen answered.

"Okay," Naruto said with a yawn.

Kyre walked over to the little girl, holding up a blanket.

"You must be cold. Here," she said wrapping the blanket around the girl's shoulders.

The girl flinched. She saw Kyre walk towards her and was afraid that she was going to kill her with her blue orb.

Kyre frowned, why had the girl flinched when she touched her? She wasn't about to sprout fangs (at least...not now) or grow fur.

She jumped up a tree, finding the thickest branch and lay down looking up at the star sprinkled stars. She thought about her past and wondered if she would ever tell the rest of the team.

Kaz was awake by this point. He had been awakened by a large explosion about a mile away from him. He had gotten up and walked towards the site of the explosion keeping out of sight to watch the action.

When he peered behind a tree, he saw Kyre fighting with two men he had never seen before. He could already tell they were pretty strong because they didn't really need to do anything to repel her attacks. Then he saw the rest of her team once again.

He smiled. Kyre couldn't even beat these creeps. What a shame.

Then he heard the rest of the team attack, freeing Kyre from the masked man's iron grip. She was thrown in his general direction. Kaz had to hide behind the tree so that she wouldn't see him.

When he looked back, he saw Kyre already at the blond boy's side fighting some gray haired dude.

After a while, Kyre knocked the guy out, to Kaz's surprise. Then she started talking to the blond boy and the indigo haired girl.

_I wonder what she's talking about. I should invent a jutsu to hear from a far distance…_

As Kyre and the girl went to help fight off the masked guy, the blond stayed behind, burying the creep.

Kaz got bored and ran up the tree to get a better view of this…exciting battle. The second he looked down, he saw Kyre behind the masked man with a look of shock on her face. He was shocked beyond belief. Her hand was right through the man's chest, blood dripping everywhere.

When the man fell, he said something and disappeared.

Kaz left. He decided to follow this little group for his entertainment.

Kyre was asleep when she heard a cry in the night. She shot up and looked around and then down. The little girl was sitting up sweat pouring down her face. _Nightmare?_ Kyre asked herself.

She jumped down the tree and landed next to the girl.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the wide eyed girl.

The girl turned her head towards Kyre and her eyes widened even more…if that was possible.

"S-stay away!" she screamed.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked drowsily.

"N-nothing, she just had a nightmare," Kyre explained.

Hinata walked over to the girl and bent down.

"What happened? You can tell me," Hinata whispered gently.

"T-that girl turned i-into a m-monster," the girl whispered in terror, pointing at Kyre.

_'Turned into a monster'_ Kyre repeated.

"It's okay…" Hinata said hugging the girl, "it was just a dream."

"Y-ya…" the girl said through chattering teeth.

"I'm going back up," Kyre said quietly, jumping back up into the tree.

Kaz was watching from a distance. He had heard the girl scream and watched Kyre jump down.

"Stupid kid," he muttered, "you could have given the teams position."

He jumped into a tree sixteen yards away from Kyre and watched.


	17. Chapter 17

Kyre was replaying the girl's words in her head again and again. '_T-that girl turned i-into a m-monster_'.

She was right…she was a monster; a monster that people feared and stayed away from. But she was also wrong. She wasn't going to turn into a monster any time soon.

Then she heard something and looked around. This time, it wasn't the girl. It was someone in the trees, staring at her.

Kyre made a clone and jumped down. She was going to find out who the spy was.

Kaz watched Kyre fall asleep. So she still hadn't sensed his presence.

"Okay, I bite. Why are you following us?" Kyre's voice said through the darkness.

Kaz jumped, whipping around to see Kyre leaning on the trees trunk looking at him with confusion. He then turned around and saw the other Kyre stick her tongue out at him and disperse.

So, she had tricked him. Stupid shadow clones, always getting in the way.

"No reason," he said stupidly.

"Uh-huh, and Akatsuki have turned good," Kyre said sarcastically.

Kaz sighed, "You know we never really finished our battle."

"Geez you're persistent."

"Ya, I've been told that."

Without warning, Kyre created a clone without a hand sign.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

The clone jumped down towards the small group.

"Nothing really."

With that, Kyre punched Kaz into the closest tree, making a noise that that echoed off the silent forest.

Kaz was literally stuck in the small crater he had created.

"Hey, that was cheap!" he protested.

"Since when were there any rules in fighting?" Kyre asked.

Kaz couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Even in a situation like this, Kyre was flinging humor. As he laughed, he fell out of the crater, accidentally.

Kyre jumped down to meet Kaz halfway down and did a flip in the air and slammed her foot straight into Kaz's stomach.

As you could imagine, being hit with brute strength and then getting kicked in the stomach was not a great experience.

"This time, you won't escape. I'm not going light on you anymore," Kyre announced.

With that, she started concentrating chakra into her hand. She was going to Rasengan him out of this world.

Kaz was still on the ground when Kyre lifted him up with her abnormal strength and whammed her Rasengan into him causing him to fly into the air and land miles away.

_If he survived that, I swear I'll rip his inners out, _Kyre thought.

It was several hours later when Kyre was awakened by Naruto.

"Kyre, Kyre wake up!" he yelled in her ear.

"Beat it…"Kyre groaned.

"But we have to go no-," Naruto was cut off by a punch to his jaw sending him flying.

"I said beat it!" Kyre shouted.

"Ow…" Naruto complained.

Kyre stretched and picked her stuff up, packing it and swinging her stuff onto her back.

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me…" Naruto groaned, rubbing his jaw painfully.

"When I say 'beat it', I mean, beat it," Kyre said.

Yamen laughed.

They made it to the Federal Lords Country, returned the girl, and journeyed back to Konaha.

All the while, Kyre was thinking. She couldn't wait to go back to her village, but on the other hand, she thought Konaha was a great place to train. It was more advanced than the Hidden Fire village, even though she didn't like to admit it.

Maybe she would stay in Konaha for a couple years or so. Just for something new. It would make her stronger, strong enough to be able to become the Ryuukage of her village.

Kyre fell back from the group to Yamen's side.

"Yamen-senei, I've been thinking," Kyre started, "I'm going to go to Konaha for a couple years."

Yamen was stunned. Kyre wanted to leave her home, but why?

"Why?" Yamen asked.

"I think the place will help me become a better ninja. I'll come back, I promise. My loyalty will always be with the Fire Village. I just need a little change," Kyre explained.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm positive. I'll come back home to collect my things. Then I'll leave. Think of this as long term training."

"I understand your decision Kyre. I'm sure Kimoshi-sama will understand as well."

"Thank you Yamen-sensei."

When they arrived at Konaha and got their mission cleared as a success, Kyre stayed behind with Yamen.

"What is it you would like to talk about Kyre?" Tsuande asked.

"I'm asking permission to join in Konaha's ranks for a couple of years," Kyre asked.

"Might I ask, why?" Tsunade questioned.

"My reason is simple, to become strong enough to be the Ryuukage of my village. This place is a perfect place to train and get more experience. I think this place would be the perfect challenge for me."

Tsunade thought for a moment. She had a good feeling about Kyre being part of Konaha, even if it was only for a couple years. She seemed smart, she was very strong, top ninja (besides the Ryuukage) in her village, and she had proved she could finish a mission successfully.

"I grant you permission," Tsunade concluded.

"Thank-you," Kyre said bowing.

Yamen's expression was a hint of sadness. He didn't want his best student to leave, but it was for the best. Anyways, he would see her in a couple years.

"I'll just go back to my village to pack up my things. I'll be back in about a week," Kyre informed Tsuande.  
"Fine with me, but before you go, you must sign your name here to show that you are going to be a member of Konaha," Tsuande said, handing Kyre a sheet of paper and a pen.

Kyre looked over the contract to look for anything suspicious. Finding nothing, she signed her name and gave it back to Tsunade.

"Okay then, everything's settled. I'll see you in a week."

It was a couple hours later when Kyre and Yamen made it back to the Fire Village. They went to the Ryuukage's office.

"Kimoshi-sama," Kyre said bowing.

Kimoshi got up from his chair and hugged Kyre.

"Glad you're back," he said, "How did the mission go?"

"It was a success," Kyre said happily.

"That's wonderful," Kimoshi commented.

"I actually came to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…I'm leaving here for a couple years."

Kimoshi was stunned, "W-why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Konaha. I'll be back. I just think this is the best for me. Think of it as long term training. I'll visit, I promise."

Kimoshi sighed sadly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't stop you," Kimoshi said walking over to his desk and pulling out a long sheet of paper.

"What's that for?"

"You need to sign this. I'm temporarily removing you from the Fire Village until you decide to come back."

"Sure," Kyre said, taking a pen and signing her name.

"I'm going to miss you Kyre," Kimoshi said.

"I'm going to miss you too, and the village. But I think this is a good experience."

"Right...well, good-bye."

"Bye Kimoshi-sama," Kyre said with a bow and left the room.

Kimoshi looked to see Yamen sigh heavily.

"She's growing up fast, isn't she Kimoshi-kun?" he asked.

"Sure is. She's going to be a great leader."

Kyre was at her apartment packing her cloths, weapons, and a picture of her team. She looked at it smiling. She was in the middle frowning slightly, arms crossed (she had never liked taking pictures much), her other teammates, Suko and Saku (they were twin brothers) with their arms around her shoulders, goofy grins plastered on their faces, Yamen was in the middle smiling with his hands resting on the two boys outstretched arms.

Yup, those were the good old days. She placed the picture carefully into her bag, tossed it on her shoulders, took her apartment key, and went to the main gates.

Suko and Saku were waiting for her at the entrance.

"You're leaving Kyre-chan?" Saku asked.

"Ya…" Kyre said. She didn't really want an emotional good-bye.

"Are you coming back?" Suko asked.

"In a couple of years, by then I expect a good match from the two of you," she said playfully.

"You got it!" the twins responded in unison.

Kyre hugged the two (not noticing Suko blush), turned to face the entrance, and left, waving her hand good-bye.

"See ya, Kyre-chan!" the twins shouted out waving. Suko had a small tear in his eye. He had grown strong feeling for Kyre over the years together. Now he was watching her leave. He had to train hard; he needed to impress her somehow. Then he had to build up the courage to tell her how he felt.

Kyre journeyed slowly; she wanted to stop at some places where her and her team liked to hang out. She visited the small waterfall where Suko and Saku used to train with her. She visited a crop of boulders where she used to go to be alone. She visited many places that reminded her of her past.

It took her less than a week to get to Konaha, when she entered; she went straight to the Hokages mansion.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsuandes voice called.

Kyre opened the door.

"Hi, Tsunade-sama."

"Kyre, you're early."

"Well, it took less time than I thought it would."

"That's okay," Tsunade said, "Do you need an apartment?"

"Um, yes."

"Here," Tsuande said, tossing her a key and an address.

"Thanks, Tsuande-sama," Kyre said cheerfully.

"You're welcome. Now…if you're going to be a ninja of Konaha, you'll need a Konaha headband," Tsuande explained.

"Um…okay," Kyre said.

Tsuande dug around in her drawers, searching for something.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, pulling out an identical headband as Kyre's, except, it had the Konaha's symbol on it. She handed it to Kyre.

"Thanks, again," Kyre said, taking the headband from Tsuande's extended hand.

"You're welcome Kyre."

"So, what is my rank here?" Kyre asked curiously.

"Well, according to your achievements in your village. I would say you qualify as a jounin."

"Jounin!" Kyre exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Does this mean I have to train a team?" Kyre asked; a slight touch of dread in her voice.

Tsunade laughed, "Jounins only train genin if they want to. Except it would be good on your record if you do."

"I'd rather not, at least, not yet."

"Sure, no problem," Tsuande said grinning, "Good make yourself at home. Explore the village. That's your first mission."

"Ah-man, that's like, a D-ranked mission!" Kyre complained jokingly.

Tsuande laughed as Kyre left the room with a mock expression of annoyance.

_She's going to be perfect here_, Tsuande thought happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Kyre followed the instructions to her new apartment, and unlocked the door. The place looked a lot like the apartment at her old place, except it was a little bigger.

She dropped her things to the ground, stretched, and looked out the window. She had a whole lot of exploring to do. She untied her Fire Village headband and then put it on the small dresser top. She then (reluctantly) put on the Konaha headband on. She unpacked all her things, put them in order, and left the house, her key tucked safely in her weapons pouch.

She walked down the main street, looking at the shops, the food, and the people. Children were running around all over the place (what, it was a Saturday), women were talking to each other cheerfully, and the men were selling goods. This place was almost exactly like the Fire Village.

While she walked by a small bar, she spotted orange pants and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, cook, can I have some ramen?"

"Sure, Naruto," said a gruff old voice.

Kyre pulled the curtain back to see Naruto waiting patiently for his meal.

"Naruto?" Kyre asked.

Naruto jumped and turned around.

"Kyre, what are you doing here?!" he shouted out in surprise.

"I'm staying here for a couple years. Got a problem with that?"

"No…"

"Good."

Kyre sat down next to him and looked at the menu.

"Does this place only serve ramen?" she asked.

"The best ramen anywhere, ask anyone!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Thanks for the compliment Naruto," the cook said, setting a bowl of miso pork ramen in front of Naruto who hurriedly broke his chopsticks and dug in.

Kyre sighed. This kid just looked stupider every moment. She got up.

"I have to go, sorry," she said, walking out.

Naruto didn't reply and kept eating.

As she started to walk away, she heard the old man's voice whisper.

"Are you two together?"

She heard Naruto cough and gag. She couldn't blame him, if she was there and eating, she would have choked to death.

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" Naruto gasped still coughing violently.

"You two don't look half bad ya know," the old man said cheekily.

"Old man, I think you're losing your edge."

Kyre just shook her head, slightly disgusted. That knucklehead and her together? Dream on.

She kept on walking, stopping once in a while to check out the shops and stands. She noticed a small flower shop and decided to look. She wasn't really into flowers but still, it was fun to look around.

When she opened the door, a small bell jingled.

"Hello, and welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. How may I help you?" a blonde haired girl asked.

"Um…nothing, just looking around," Kyre answered.

The girl looked at her for the first time and a look of confusion fell on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Kyre," Kyre answered bluntly.

"Kyre who, I've never of you before," the girl said.

"Of course you don't know me," Kyre said exasperated, "I'm from a different village. I've come here to train for a couple years."

"Oh, well then, I'm Yamanaka Ino," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Kyre said looking at an assorted number of rare flowers.

"Hey, you never told me your full name," Ino complained.

_Man she's nosy!_ Kyre thought.

She turned around to face her.

"My name's Li Kyre of the Hidden Fire Village."

"Hidden Fire Village? Never heard of it," Ino said.

Kyre had a huge anime sweat-drop. _So no one here knows about the Fire village?_

"What?" Ino asked.

"N-nothing, I'm just surprised no one knows about the Fire Village, that's all. Naruto was completely clueless. I thought it was just him," Kyre explained.

"Naruto?" Ino perked up.

"Ya…what?"

"Naruto's one of my friends," Ino said.

"Oh."

Kyre started heading for the door, "Gotta go. I want to check out the rest of the village."

"Bye!" Ino waved.

_Nagy… _Kyre thought.

She looked up to see faces carved into the face of a large cliff. _The past hokages of this village_, she remembered.

She sighed. That was the one thing her village didn't have. They didn't have their Ryuukage's faces carved into stone; they had their names carved into a special rock when they died. She wished they were more recognized in her village.


	19. Chapter 19

Yes, I know, it's a very short chapter. Sorry, hope you still enjoy! R&R

She kept on walking when she saw a gateway saying "**Training Grounds**". So, they had training grounds here too. Good.

She walked through the gates and jumped into the trees, she needed a little exercise before she went to hit the hay.

She sensed someone else was near and looked around. They she heard it. There was shouting and slapping noises to her left. She jumped to the ground and walked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Hinata and some other person sparring.

She sat there, watching and examining how they moved. They seemed to have the same techniques except Hinata's techniques flowed well and had a sort of dance to it.

When they stopped to a breather, Kyre walked over to them waving.

"Hey Hinata!" she exclaimed happily.

Hinata was panting, sweat pouring down her cheeks. She looked over and smiled.

"Hi Kyre-san," she panted.

"Hinata-sama, who's that?" asked the guy next to her.

_Hinata-sama?_ Kyre thought.

"She's a friend I met on a mission," Hinata explained.

"I see."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Li Kyre," Kyre greeted him, her hand out stretched.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, it's a pleasure," Neji responded, shaking Kyre's hand.

"So, Hinata-_sama_," Kyre put a little enthuses on _sama_ just to be funny, "who exactly is this guy?"

Hinata giggled at the little joke, "Neji's my cousin."

"Cousins, really?" Kyre asked.

"Yes," Neji said.

"Sweet," Kyre said.

"Ano…what are you doing here anyway Kyre-san? I thought you were going back to your village," Hinata said.

"Oh, right. I came here to train here for a couple years. Cool right?"

"Wow, Tsunade-sama let you in here?" Hinata asked.

"Sure did, we met before…except she was drunk and we got into a fight. We got over it though."

Hinata laughed.

"So, where's the rest of your team, Hinata?" Kyre asked after Hinata had gotten over her laugh attack.

"Kiba-kun's with Shino-kun training. I train with Neji-nii-san every once in a while."

"Okay, I'm going to go say 'hi'," Kyre said turning around.

"Shouldn't you know where they are first?" Neji asked.

"I can track them, I'm not dumb," Kyre said.

Neji twitched, he didn't really like her. She had this thing about her.

Kyre sniffed the air and caught a whiff of dog and, Kyre shuddered, bugs. Yup, they were close by.


	20. Chapter 20

Kyre walked casually, she was in no hurry.

"Shino!" Kyre heard though the silence, "you just gave Akamaru fleas! AGAIN!"

"Kiba…" Kyre sighed amused.

"It's not my fault that you use dogs and I use bugs…" Shino defended himself.

Kyre walked into the clearing to see Akamaru whining, scratching himself all over. Kiba was yelling in Shino's hooded face.

"Guys beak it up," Kyre called out.

Kiba turned in surprise, "Oh, Kyre-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here for a couple years, what are you doing to Shino?" Kyre answered.

"He just got fleas on Akamaru, again!" Kiba shouted.

"Let me see him," Kyre said.

Akamaru got up and walked over to Kyre. She bent down and put her hand on Akamaru's back and concentrated. She made a very thin line of chakra encase Akamaru's skin. She knew by doing this, the fleas would die and fall off instantly. At that, small little black specks fell to the ground and Akamaru licked her face.

She laughed, "You're welcome Akamaru."

"How'd you do that?!" Kiba asked.

"Just put a very thin layer of chakra around his skin and they die instantly.

"Cool!" Kiba exclaimed and then glared at Shino with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it…" Shino muttered.

Kyre was puzzled for a moment until she realized what Kiba was pointing out and laughed.

"Hey, Kyre, could you do that with Shino?" Kiba asked jokingly.

Shino didn't find it very funny. He summoned some of his bugs and they threw Kiba into the air.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, "It was just a joke, idiot!"

"I didn't find it very funny," Shino commented.

Kyre's eyebrow twitched, "Well…I, um, have to go…see ya," she said running away as fast as she could. She could still hear Kiba and Shino arguing.

She went straight to her apartment. She was tired and wanted to sleep. When she got home, she took off her chuunin vest, headband, weapon pouches, and holster and fell onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be more interesting, she knew it. With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.

She was awoken by a tap on her window. She grumbled sleepily and looked out to see a man standing there. Her eyes widened as she opened the window.

"Suko! What are you doing here?!" she burst out.

"I had to come and give you this," he said, "it's from Ryuukage-sama. He said it was important." He handed her a small box.

Kyre took it and then looked at Suko again, "Where's Saku?" she asked, "You guys are always together."

Suko frowned, "He wasn't allowed to come. Ryuukage-sama said it would be too dangerous for more than two to go, so he sent me because I'm more experienced."

Kyre grinned. Suko was three minutes older than Saku and he never let him or her forget it.

"Well, open the box," he said excitedly, "Let's see what's in it!"

Kyre nodded and looked back at the box. It was wrapped in brown paper. It was small but it had some weight on it. She ripped off the thin paper, opened the box, and gasped in surprise.

There, nestled in bits of cotton, was a necklace. It appeared to be made of dark green jade. It had one carved claw hanging off the chain.

"Whoa…" was all Suko could say.

Normally, Kyre never wore jewelry. She said that it got in the way, normally it did. She put it on and felt something change, and then she heard a voice in the back of her head.

_"You put it on?!"_

_"What's it to you, Darkclaws?" _Kyre thought.

_"That is made of a stone that won't let me take control of you!" _Darkclaw complained loudly making Kyre's head ring.

"_Is that what I felt?" _

_"Yes!"_

_"Well then, I'm keeping it on. The less control you have over me, the better."_

Darkclaws growled angrily, but the voice left her head.

"Kyre, you okay?" Suko asked.

"What, oh, ya, I'm fine," Kyre said.

"It looks great on you, by the way," Suko commented, blushing slightly.

"Ya, it is," Kyre said, not noticing Suko's blush (it was in the middle of the night).

"I guess I'll see you in a couple years," Suko said.

"Ya…."

Suko hugged her unexpectedly, making her cheeks turn a soft tint of pink. Suko stopped his face beat red from embarrassment.

"W-well, I guess I'll s-see you later," he said, stumbling over his words.

Kyre could only nod.

Suko hurried out of the apartment, disappearing into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Kyre landed heavily onto her bed face down. What was up with the hug? It wasn't one on Suko's normal friendly hugs. There was something more there…but what? She decided to sleep on it. She was still really tired.

Suko was running as fast as he could out of Konaha. He was so embarrassed. He had just _hugged_ Kyre! The girl he had a crush on for years! Geez, he felt like an idiot. Except, he had noticed something when he had looked at her face afterwards, it had a slight pink tinge to it. He wouldn't have been able to see it if there had been a new moon out. Her face gave him a small shred of hope that, maybe; Kyre had feelings for him too, even if she hadn't realized it herself. Hopefully she would in the next couple years.

Three uneventful months past, and already, Kyre thought that the training she was putting herself through was started to get to her. Her muscles were getting sorer and sorer each day. She would train for hours on end with any friend that happened to pass by. She won each time, especially when Naruto battled her.

The missions she was getting were very difficult. Mostly A and B- ranked missions that she would do alone. Tsuande always let her choose because she knew that Kyre was trying to get stronger. As always…Kyre choose to do it alone, and as always, she always came back with a success.

Today was her day off. She could do whatever she wanted to that didn't include training or missions. That meant…nothing to do.

Kyre sighed as she walked through the side streets of Konaha. The places were dark and she like the dark more than the light…most of the time. Right now she was immersed in thought about her brother.

She hadn't seen him anywhere, that was a relief, but she had a feeling that he wasn't dead, with puzzled her greatly. With the punch she had sent him off with, he should be dead. So why did she have that weird feeling.

"Ahh!" someone yelled as he/she fell onto the ground in front of her.

Kyre snapped out of her zoned out moment and looked down to see Konohamaru rubbing his head and grumbling.

"Konohamaru…what are you doing?" Kyre asked.

She had met Konohamaru about a month ago when he had stumbled upon one of her sparring matches with Naruto (which she had won).

"I, um…nothing!" Konohamaru stuttered.

"Ya…sure," Kyre sighed.

Konahamaru stood up and stared at Kyre suspiciously. He was always cautious around her ever since he had seen her pummel Naruto. It also didn't help that she was from a different village.

"What?" Kyre asked.

"Why are you here? Normally you're training or at a mission," Konohamaru said.

"Can't I get _one_ day off?"

"Um…no."

"Why?"

"Because then people get even more suspicious than you already are."

He was given a whack on the head that sent him to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled rubbing his head again.

"Mind your mouth, kid."

"What? You are pretty suspicious."

Kyre cracked her knuckles threateningly, "Haven't I shown Konaha that I'm worthy enough to be here?"

Konohamaru laughed nervously, "Y-ya, of c-course you have K-Kyre-san."

"Good."

Kyre stepped over Konohamaru and kept on walking; ignoring Konahamaru's mumbling (which she could hear clearly).

She decided to get a bite to eat and went to the Ramen bar. She had gone to taste the ramen about three weeks previous and loved it. When she got there, she wasn't surprised to see Naruto eating away at his fifth bowl.

"Hey pig-face," Kyre greeted him.

Naruto turned around, his mouth stuffed with noodles, glaring at Kyre. When he managed to swallow, he spoke angrily, "How many times do I have to say it? Don't call me 'pig-face'!"

Kyre shook her head, "Naruto-baka…you eat more than eight bowls of ramen here a day, I so have the right to call you 'pig-face'."

Naruto didn't reply.

Kyre sat down at the stool next to him and ordered some miso-pork ramen. When the cook handed it to her, she ate it slowly, savoring the taste. They she felt another presence behind her and turned around to see team eight walking towards the bar.

"Hey guys!" Kyre called.

"Hey Kyre-chan," Kiba answered.

"Greetings…" Shino said.

"Hi Kyre-san," Hinata said with a smile.

When Naruto heard Hinata's voice, he turned around with surprise.

"Oh! Hey guys, didn't see you there," Naruto said.

Kyre's eyebrow twitched, "Dude…I just said hi to them a second ago. Didn't you listen?"

"You did?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Ugh…never mind," Kyre said, giving up on the clueless no-brain.

"You guys getting some ramen, too?" Naruto asked.

"Ya," Kiba said.

"Cool, ramen's on me! Order anything!" Naruto said.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like you'll have any money left by the time you're half way done with your portion," Shino pointed out.

Naruto looked at his growing mountain of bowls and grinned half heartedly, "Ya, you're right, sorry guys," he apologized.

"No prob. Naruto," Kiba said, sitting down on one of the stools.

Hinata sat next to Kiba while Shino sat to Hinata's left. They all ordered their favorites and dug in.

Kyre, Naruto, and team eight, started a conversation about some of the missions they had been on lately.

"We had this really boring mission, "Kiba sighed, "It was a stupid C-rank mission. Good missions are getting hard to find, nowadays."

"I know, the best mission I've had so far was a B-rank mission and Sakura-chan and I had to guard these people that were being attacked by these lame bandits. The only reason it was a B-rank was because we were protecting these really rich people," Naruto said disappointedly.

"How is Sakura-chan, Naruto?" Kyre asked, "I haven't seen her for a while."

"I dunno, "Naruto said, "I haven't seen her for about a day or two. She's on a mission."

"Oh."

"What about you Kyre-san?" Hinata asked, "Any good missions?"

"Well," Kyre began, feeling awkward, "I've been getting A and S-ranked missions…"

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"What?"

"You've been getting all the good missions?!" Naruto asked, "Who goes with you?"

"No one."

"What do you mean 'no one'?"

"Tsunade-sama lets me do them on my own. It's not like I need help or anything. Some are really easy."

"Lucky," Kiba grumbled.

Kyre frowned; all her friends were bored with their missions. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, why don't I get all of you to come on my next mission? It's probably going to be an A-ranked at the least," Kyre suggested.

"Really?!" Naruto asked.

Kyre nodded.

"Great!" Kiba and Naruto said together.

Hinata giggled a little at the two.

"That would be interesting," Shino chimed in.

Kyre twitched slightly (she had almost forgotten Shino was still there).

"Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kyre said, paying the cook and leaving the bar.


	22. Chapter 22

She needed to take a walk in the training grounds to think. Would Tsunade let her bring that many people to one easy A-rank mission? As she walked, she came across a guy laying on the grass and looking up at the clouds.

"Hey Shikamaru," she said.

Shikamaru turned his head to see Kyre leaning against a small tree, smirking.

"What?" he asked.

"Just didn't expect seeing you here."

"Troublesome women…" Shikamaru muttered.

"I heard that you know," Kyre said.

Shikamaru grinned guiltily, "Can't hide from the truth now can I?" he asked.

Kyre nodded, she really did agree with him.

"What are you up too? Not like I really care," Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Taking a walk."

"Cool…" Shikamaru said, turning his head back to the sky.

"See ya," Kyre said, walking back into the trees. From the corner of her eye, she saw Shikamaru raise a lazy hand in a small wave.

Kyre looked at the sky briefly, checking the position of the sun. It was about two-o-clock p.m. Just enough time to scout the perimeter of Konaha (just for the hell of it).

She ran around the whole perimeter, at least sixteen times before stopping for a breather. She heard a noise that sounded strangely like shouts of laughter and looked up to see Rock Lee racing Gai-sensai around the wall.

A huge sweat-drop poured down her face. So far, she had seen them run thirteen laps without stopping. How could they have so much stamina and still be able to laugh about it? She never understood those two. How Neji and that Tenten girl could stand them was beyond her.

"Hi Kyre-san," Lee shouted, "Bye Kyre-san!"

Kyre rolled her eyes and kept running around the perimeter an extra four times before going to the flower shop to talk to Ino. Kyre really didn't like Ino that much, but she was full of gossip about the village and friends. It was easy to catch up on things with her around.

As she walked in, she heard the familiar jingle of bells and Ino's voice saying:

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Store!"

"Hey Ino," Kyre said.

"Oh, hey Kyre," Ino grumbled. She apparently didn't like Kyre either.

"Anything new?" Kyre asked.

"Nah…" Ino said, "No juicy gossip since you came here."

"Geez, thanks."

"No problem."

Kyre left the store quickly. She didn't have much to talk about to Ino. Anything interesting or private she told her would somehow spread around so that everyone knew the next day. She had learned that the hard way, the very hard way. She didn't even want to think about it now.

She looked up at the sky and found that it was already around five in the evening. Man how time flew when you ran around Konaha non-stop. She decided to go the Tsunade's office and request her next mission to be an S-rank and to let team eight and Naruto join her.

She knocked on the door as usual and waited for a response. Nothing happened. Kyre sighed and opened the door to see Tsunade snoring on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama," Kyre called.

Tsunade did a long snort and looked up sleepily.

"What?" she asked.

"I have a request."

"Request away…"

"I want an S-rank mission tomorrow that will last a good long while."

"Sure…"

"And, I also want to bring team eight and Naruto-baka with me."

"Why?"

"They've been complaining about not so hard missions. This might just be what they need."

"Sure, sure," Tsunade said absent mindedly.

Kyre twitched, in this state, Tsunade would probably say yes to anything. She bowed politely and left the room, hearing Tsunade snoring in the background.

She went straight to her apartment and went into the small kitchen to make a couple rice balls. What? She may have been top ninja in her village, but she enjoyed making rice balls, even though she usually burnt her hands.

When she finished her long task of rice ball making, she put them on a plate, got a glass of water, and went to the small breakfast table near the window. She ate slowly; she was praying that Tsunade would remember her request and not think it was just a dream.

Then Darkclaws decided to butt in.

"_You've got a lot on your mind."_

_"Darkclaws, what do you want?"_

_"I want you to take off that necklace!"_

_"Not happening."_

_"Stubborn child…"_

_"Yes, yes I am."_

Darkclaws growled.

_"What?"_

_"Have you noticed anything strange about that Naruto kid?"_

_"What, Naruto-baka? Nothing, except that he's an idiot."_

_"There's something about him…"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"He has more chakra than a normal person should have."_

_"Oh, I see. You think he's a jinchuuriki."_

_"That's exactly what I think."_

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

_"No, I'm not."_

Kyre thought a moment. Naruto was kind of strange. He did have those weird whiskers on his cheeks.

_"See what I mean?"_

_"I get it…"_

_"Ask him."_

_"Is that ramen getting to you?"_

_"No, that ramen isn't getting to me, even though you eat it almost once every day."_

_"Fine, I'll ask him, in time."_

_"Fine."_

With that, Darkclaws left her mind. Kyre hated those little chit-chats with him; he was so boring to talk to. She decided to push the conversation out of her mind and started to eat her rice balls.

The next day, Kyre went straight to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama," she called through the door.

"Enter Kyre," a muffled voice replied.

Kyre entered to see team eight and Naruto standing in the room.

"Oh, you guys are here?"

"Ya, where were you?" Naruto asked.

"I thought Tsunade-sama would actually call for me," Kyre answered glaring at Tsunade.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I forgot, okay?"

"You thought it was a dream at first, right?" Kyre asked.

Tsunade gridded her teeth angrily, "Don't speak out of term Kyre."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Tsunade sighed, "Anyways, back to my talk. Your mission is to find Sasuke."

"Who's Sasuke?" Kyre asked, puzzled.

"Sasuke was my team-mate…until he betrayed us and went with Orochimaru," Naruto answered bitterly.

"I thought you quite on finding the guy," Kiba said.

"I had quite on it, until Kyre came along," Tsunade explained.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You are one of the most experienced people I've ever met. Better than Neji I expect"

"And this is a good thing?"

"Yes, you are going to lead this squad. You are a good leader…sorry Shino," Tsunade added.

"It is fine Tsunade-sama," Shino answered.

"With the information we have gathered, we have concluded that Sasuke and Orochimaru are back in the Rice Country," Tsunade informed the team.

"The Rice Country, why would they be there again?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but that's all the information we got."

Tsunade took out a scroll and handed it to Kyre, "This is a map of the country so you will be able to find them more easily."

Kyre took the scroll and scanned it quickly rolling it back up and putting it in her weapons pouch.

"You are dismissed," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" the group shouted in unison, leaving in puffs of smoke.

"Those guys make a great team…" Tsunade mussed.


	23. Chapter 23

Ya, I know, it's a very short chapter, but I need to think up some more. Updates soon! Hopefully (I do have a two week vacation so maybe I'll update next week….or less).

Kyre went to the main gates and waited for the rest of the group to show up. The first to show up was Naruto, surprisingly. Next was Kiba, then Shino, last was Hinata.

"S-sorry I'm late," Hinata apologized panting, "Father wouldn't let me go."

"It's no problem Hinata," Kyre assured her, "Let's go then."

They ran the east of the gates, towards the Rice Country.

Nothing interesting happened except that Naruto had accidentally tripped and fell flat on his face making Kyre and Kiba laugh wildly. Shino hadn't showed any emotion to the subject and Hinata had run to his side to make sure he was okay.

They were already at the edge of the Rice Country by the middle of the day. So they decided to take a quick break.

Hinata was very grateful, she was panting heavily, slightly embarrassed to see that Naruto and Kyre hadn't even broken a sweat. She guessed that they had a good reason; they did have demons inside them. She was also glad to see she wasn't the only one who was panting, Kiba and Akamaru were panting as well, with Shino…well, she couldn't really tell.

They were sitting around in the trees talking softly so as not to be detected.

"This mission better be successful!" Naruto shouted.

"Shh, Naruto-baka, not so loud," Kyre whispered.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath.

"I heard that…."

Naruto sighed, her and her super hearing!

"Anyways, after this break, we'll need you Hinata," Kyre said.

"Me?"

"Yes, we need you to find the hideout. That Byakugan of yours is really handy," Kyre said.

"Oh, right," Hinata replied.

Naruto lay down on this branch and closed his eyes.

"Naruto-baka, if you fall asleep, we're leaving you behind," Kyre said.

Naruto opened his eyes immediately, "That's no fair!" he complained.

"Live with it…" Kyre answered.

At Orochimaru's hideout, Kabuto was experimenting with some corpses he had collected.

"Kabuto…," Orochimaru called, "I sense someone coming…"

"To be more precise, there are about five persons coming this way," Kabuto corrected Orochimaru in his geeky way.

"Whatever," Orochimaru said, "I can only guess two things. One, they are after me. Two, they are after Sasuke-kun."

"I feel two very strong chakra waves coming from two young people. I am guessing they are after you Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said.

"That is a good assumption, but I am sure they are after Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru argued.

"That might be true…"

"Kabuto….I want you to send Sasuke-kun after them with you and some goons," Orochimaru ordered.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto agreed walking out of the room in search of Sasuke.


	24. Chapter 24

As they neared the hideout, Sasuke, Kabuto, and three other goons were just running out of the entrance and towards the 'rescue' party.

"They're coming out," Hinata commented.

"Everyone stop…" Kyre commanded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to just run in and get killed now do you?" Kyre asked.

"No…"

"Hinata, how many are there?" Kyre asked.

"They're five of them. I guess one for each of us."

"Five, great."

"Uchiha-san is one of them," Hinata commented.

"I'm fighting him," Naruto proclaimed.

"Ya, ya, sure, whatever," Kyre said.

"I think Kabuto is there," Hinata said squinting to see.

"Kabuto?" Kyre asked, "Who's he?'

"He's a very experienced medical nin," Naruto explained.

"Alright, then," Kyre started, "I'll deal with him. The rest of you pick really carefully, they all have curse marks on them I can bet."

"Right," Team eight said in unison.

Kyre watched warily as Kauto and Sasuke's 'team' came into view. They were walking casually. She ordered the team to move with her as she walked towards the group. When they were at least three feet of each other, Kabuto spoke.

"So…we meet again Naruto-kun," Kabuto said to Naruto calmly.

Naruto ignored him, only staring at Sasuke, who glaring back at him with emotionless eyes.

Kabuto then faced Kyre and frowned, "So you're that other person with abnormal chakra levels."

"And you must be the 'very powerful' medical nin I've heard of," Kyre answered sarcastically.

"You have one bad temper child," Kabuto sighed.

"Bad is an understatement…" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-baka, shut up," Kyre growled.

Sasuke cracked a smile, "Your new name is Naruto-baka?"

"Shut the hell up Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

The tension between the two groups was agonizing. Then the first move was set and the battle was on.

Kabuto did a quick punch to Kyre face, which she was able to catch easily, twisting it back until she heard a crack. Kabuto yelled in pain and jumped away.

"You're supposed to be so powerful?" Kyre asked, "Pitiful, really."

Kabuto healed himself quickly and went back at Kyre with chakra hands.

(We shall leave those two to their battle and go to Naruto-baka-s)

Naruto was clenching his teeth, "Why…." He whispered, "Why did you leave Konaha, Sasuke?"

"Why did I leave?" Sasuke asked, "I need my revenge on my brother. I need the power to kill him. Konaha…was not enough of a challenge, and Orochimaru promised me power above power."

"He's going to take your body in a year! How does that make you feel?!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't care, as long as I get enough power, I will be able to kill my brother," Sasuke answered taking out his sword and concentrated lightning elemental chakra into it, "Now….Naruto, are you really to die?"

"I'm ready to do anything as long as it brings to you back!" Naruto shouted running at Sasuke making four clones for back up.

"Naruto…you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

He swiped at them, making them all disperse into little puffs of smoke. He then ran at the real Naruto and their weapons collided. Naruto had put wind elemental chakra into one of his kunai and it was strong enough not to break against Sasuke's lightning enhanced sword.

"So, you have changed," Sasuke commented.

Naruto ignored him as a clone helped him create a Rasengan, "Ready, Sasuke?"

Sasuke created a chidori in his hand, "Of course I am."

Their jutsu's collided engulfing the whole battle ground in wind and lightning which disturded other people's fights.

The jutsu was so powerful that the two shinobi were blown in the opposite directions of each other. Naruto accidentally whammed into Hinata who had been breathing heavily.

Sasuke hit Kabuto into a rock. That had helped Kyre on so many levels. She was having trouble with Kabuto's chakra hands, it was taking too much chakra to heal all the wounds and fight at the same time.

Naruto got up hastily and helped Hinata up.

"S-sorry, Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"H-hai," Hinata answered.

The man she was fighting jumped at Naruto but was too slow, Hinata had knocked Naruto and of the way and jukened the man through the stomach causing him to cough furiously, blood splattering Hinata's face and cloths.

Naruto was running at Sasuke again this time he had his rasen-shuriken jutsu. He had learned for perfect it without injuring himself.

Sasuke had never seen the jutsu before and was hesitant of what it could do. Naruto's actual plan wasn't to actually use it but to scare Sasuke with it, if he hit him with it, he would die on impact, and he absolutely didn't want that. He would switch it to a normal Rasengan right before he hit him. By then, Sasuke would be too shocked to be able to move and Naruto would be able to get Kyre to heal him and then they would bring him back to Konaha.

For once, Naruto's plan worked and Sasuke lay unconscious at his feet. Nauto grinned happily; he was finally able to beat Sasuke in serious combat! He felt very proud of himself. He dragged Sasuke to a tree and made sure that he wouldn't way up anytime soon, and if so, he wouldn't be able to use any jutsu what so ever.

Hinata was almost finished with her fight. The man was very large and muscular, but Hinata overestimated him, she was able hit him again and again without any trouble…until the end.

The man used his curse seal and started throwing attacks right and left. It took all Hinata had to dodge the insanely strong blows. _How am I going to stop him now?!_ She asked herself.

She had an idea that she hoped and prayed would work. She stopped dodging and started spinning.

"Kaiten!" She yelled and she was surrounded by a chakra wall.

The man flew backwards right into Kiba's enemy.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted.

Hinata nodded and ran at her opponent jumped in the air and landed, hand outward, into the man's chest with a juken. She then got up and checked if he was dead. No pulse, yup, totally dead.

"Wow, Hinata-chan that was amazing!" Kiba complimented.

"Kiba-kun, look out!" Hinata warned.

Kiba turned to see his opponent running at him.

"Gatsuga!"

Kiba batted the guy right into the air, hearing four large cracks, meaning that the guy had broken a couple ribs.


	25. Chapter 25

Shino didn't even break a sweat. He let his bugs do the work. With simple commands, the bugs knocked his opponent out, depleted him of chakra, and in the end, Shino stabbed his kunai into the man's chest. Case closed.

Kyre dodged Kabuto's chakra hand by a centimeter. Way to close to her face for comfort. She grabbed his outstretched arm with a chakra hand and threw him up into the air with brute strength. She jumped up, meeting Kabuto in the middle of the air and whamming her fist into his chest, but not fast enough. Kabuto was able to grab Kyre's leg right with a chakra hand before her fist came in contact with his body.

Kabuto shuddered under the blow, smashing a huge crater into the hard-packed earth. For now, he was down for the count. Kyre hit the ground hard, she had landed on her wounded leg in a funny way and now the pain was bad enough to make her cry out.

"Damn it…"she mumbled.

Holding her injured leg firmly, she started to heal it. Unknowingly, Kabuto had secretly sent for backup, and unknowingly, a group of backup for Kyre's team was on its way.

Kiba's opponent was somewhat of a wimp. After being beat up so much by the Gatsuga attack, he disappeared, never to return again. Kiba had a huge anime sweat-drop.

"What the heck, I didn't even get to fight a proper, decent battle!" Kiba complained to the heavens.

Hinata sighed, hearing Kiba's rant. She turned around and saw Kiba wallowing in self pity.

"Kiba-kun…calm down," Hinata urged.

Kiba turned, facing her with gentle eyes, "Okay, Hinata-chan."

Kyre got up and walked over to Hinata, or more like limped, her leg still had a slight twinge to it.

"Where's Naruto-baka?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Hinata responded.

Activating her Byakugan, she searched the area, finding Naruto sitting across from Sasuke's unconscious body, watching him.

"There he is," Hinata pointed.

Kyre limped over to Naruto and then looked at Sasuke.

"What did you do to him?" Kyre asked.

"Nothing special," Naruto answered.

"Please don't tell me I have to heal that…" Kyre groaned, dreading the answer.

"Actually, you do, we want to keep him alive, don't we?" Naruto answered.

A dark anime cloud formed over Kyre's head, raining down the self pity of the loss of chakra she was about to experience.

"K-Kyre-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Ya…," Kyre answered, "Fine, just fine."

She walked over to Sasuke and checked the wound.

"YOU RASENGANED HIM?!" Kyre exclaimed loudly.

"Y-ya…" Naruto answered.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were all confused and slightly surprised at Kyre's sudden outburst.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO HEAL THIS?!" she asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"AT LEAST AN HOUR!" Kyre answered.

"So?" Naruto asked.

Kyre smacked her hand on her forehead, answering more calmly, "That is like, three days worth of my chakra! I can't use that much chakra at once!"`

"Oh…" Naruto said, realizing what Kyre was hinting.

"Okay, look, I'll try my best, but I'm not promising full healing."

"Fine."

Kyre whipped around to see fifteen small figures coming towards them.

"Um…guys, we have company…again," she warned.

The group all turned at once to see the oncoming opponents.

"T-there are too many of them," Hinata yelped.

Her Byakugan was activated as she scanned the group of enemies running at them. She sighed sadly.

"They've already spotted us, we can't escape," she informed the group sadly.

"If we can't run…," Kyre muttered, "Then we'll just have to go with the flow."

With that, she stood up and walked into the already scarred battlefield. She waited as her team went out behind her. They were depleted of most of their chakra, excluding Kiba and Shino. They were outnumbered as well by way more experienced opponents who had probably already been informed about her, and the others, abilities. This wasn't going to turn out well.

The enemies were only a couple yards away when an explosive kunai was thrown between both groups.

"Watch out!" Kyre yelled as she and her team ran away as quickly as possible. She looked to the left to see four figures running into the throng of cursed enemies. She then caught a glimpse of purple hair.

_Where have I seen that before?_ Kyre thought.

"It's okay," Kyre said, "I think they're on our side. Let's go!"

She ran jumped into the crowd of fighting and hit blow after blow with brute strength, trying to clear a path for the rest of the gang. Her plan worked as she encountered a huge man, his curse mark already spread around his body.

"Well, well, well…" he mused, "What have we here?"

Kyre went into her battle position, "Come!" she commanded.

The man threw himself at her with two massive fists ready to squash her into the ground. She dodged just in time, grabbing the guys' shirt and throwing him to the ground.

"Ack!" he gasped as he tried to get up, maybe something broke when she threw him down? She didn't know.

The man rubbed his back, glaring at the young girl in front of him, "You can't beat me that easy, kid."

"Wasn't planning too," Kyre answered roughly.

The man did a swift kick to her stomach which sent her flying. He grinned in satisfaction, until he saw her disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Kyre tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around only to meet a chakra incased fist aimed at his face.

_Bam! _ He went flying into countless other people, finally stopping at a large oak tree. Kyre walked over to him and crouched down so that she was at eye level with him. He was still slightly conscious.

"I was planning on beating you quickly," she said smirking.

"Y-you…bitch…." Were the last words he uttered before Kyre punched him one more time sending him into eternal darkness.

Kyre turned around to see a very peculiar sight. All the enemies were on the ground twitching. Only her team and the mysterious other team were left standing. All of the sudden she remember who could do that kind of technique.

"A-Anori?" Kyre whispered. She walked over the twitching bodies and stopped, face to face with the purple haired shinobi.

The purple haired girl starred back. She had a vague feeling she knew this girl. Then a flash back occurred to both of them.

(Yay, flash back! ...sorry, had a moment there, continue.)

The two girls were at the chuunin exams, face to face. This was the third test of the exam to find out if the genin were good enough to become chuunin.

"Let the match begin!" the proctor exclaimed.

The match was in full heat. Kyre was throwing kunai after kunai at her opponent, Anori. As they got closer, Anori blocked them with her own kunai. Not knowing that she was being distracted. Above her were four shurikens and around her, invisible to her eyes, was a large chakra dome.

"Shadow-shuriken jutsu!" Kyre shouted.

The shurikens multiplied into fifty, Anori smirked. She knew that this was just a dumb old trick, she could use replacement right away, but when she tried, she couldn't.

"W-what?!" she exclaimed, panicked as the shurikens bombarded her.

Kyre ran up to her and smirked, "I put a chakra dome around you, so no matter what you tried, you wouldn't be able to escape the shuriken."

Anori was stunned, how could a genin like Kyre be able to do something like that? Concentrating a chakra dome around a person _and_ using the shadow shuriken technique took loads of concentration.

Then, even through the pain in her wounds, (Kyre had dispersed the extra shuriken) Anori did a quick hand sign and shouted the words, "jintakii," sending Kyre into her rarely found genjutsu.

This genjutsu was used to cut off the victims' senses for a short amount of time, enough time to kill the person if necessary.

Anori grinned, as Kyre fell to the ground. She had lost her sense feeling in her limbs. Anori got up and was about to strike with a kunai when Kyre's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't do that again…" Anori heard her growl.

Anori got another shock out of that. People under that genjutsu couldn't come out at all unless the user dispelled it.

Kyre got up still grabbing Anori's wrist, now squeezing it so hard that her nails dug into her skin.

When Anori saw her eyes, she almost screamed out in terror. Kyre's eyes had changed from the cold coal black she possessed, to a golden-yellow shade with black slits for pupils. She had also grown small fangs that looked longer when she grinned. Her nails had become sharp and thick so that they were as strong as steel. That was why her nails had punctured her skin.

Kyre starred down at her, (she was an inch or two taller than Anori) and grinned.

"Ready to enter a world of pain?" she asked.

Anori put her tough face on, "Are you?" she spat.

Kyre punched her in the stomach, and, unable to use brute strength in those days, had to use her normal insane strength to cover for it. Anori hit the opposite wall of the battle arena.

"How do you like that?" Anori heard Kyre shout from the opposite side of the arena. Anori rolled her eyes. Kyre had one smart ass mouth.

She guessed it was time to use some of her demons chakra. She lifted her right sleeve to show some of her odd tattooes. The moment they touched the light, the skin under them became a dark blue color and Anori closed her eyes. She needed to speak to the Sanchibi.

_"What do you want, Anori?" _the great turtle asked through his bars.

_"I need to borrow some chakra," _Anori told the grumpy demon.

_"You want to use my chakra, again?" _the demon asked.

_"Yes."_

_"I wouldn't let you have some chakra even if you paid me!" _the demon shouted.

_"Oh come on…,"_ Anori sighed, exasperated. Then she had an idea. "_How about I give you __four__ dark chocolate bars afterwards?"_

_"Make it eight!" _the demon commanded.

Anori rolled her eyes, _"Fine, __eight__ dark chocolate bars!"_

The sanchibi was very gullible when it came down to chocolate. He had a strange craving for the stuff.

_"Alright then," _the sanchibi grumbled, letting some of his chakra leak though his gates and surround Anori.

Anori snapped back to reality to see Kyre starring at her like she had grown a third arm or something. She wasn't too surprised; her features had changed slightly, her normal dark blue eyes had become dark purple and she had small fangs protruding from her mouth.

"What the hell?" Kyre blurted out. "You have a demon too?!"

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Anori asked.

"Never mind," Kyre said.

With that, Kyre created four clones and they all attacked at once.

_Great,_ Anori thought.

The real Kyre came up in front of Anori with her demons chakra coating her arm so it had the impact of brute strength.

Anori had her left arm covered in the same way, except with purple chakra. They both punched at each other, and they both went flying in opposite directions.

In the end, they were both unconscious and had to be taken to the hospital to heal up. On that same day, the third hokage granted them rank of chuunin.

(End of flashback! *cries*)

"What are YOU doing here?!" the two yelled at the same time. They glared at each other so hard that you could almost see sparks between them.

The rest of the group was in total confusion. How did those two know each other, and why did they seem to hate each other.

"I thought I saw the last of you at the chuunin exams!" Kyre shouted.

"Um…Kyre," Naruto muttered.

"I thought I saw the last of you when I smoked your ass!" Anori growled.

"_You_ smoked my ass?" Kyre shouted, "As I recall, I smoked your ass fair and square, you little maggot!"

"Um…Kyre," Naruto repeated.

"You want to try it again?!" Anori challenged.

"Kyre!" Naruto yelled over the two bickering.

"What?!" Kyre asked hotly.

"Um…Sasuke…remember?" Naruto said pointing in the direction that Sasuke was still lying.


End file.
